


It Was Fate

by annetheseamaiden



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All started as a game. He would only play with her so she wouldn't cry. The friendship grew, to were they now where. He took a deep breath, and sighed, and realized that it had always been her. It was always the girl that used to bite him when she was a baby. It was Anne Neville all along.</p>
<p>Modern Setting<br/>Alternative Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Anne Was 8 & Richard 10

Ten year old Richard complained. Anne always wanted to play ‘wedding’. She wanted to be the bride, and since no one wanted to play alongside her. He had to be the one playing with her.  
“I don’t to Anne. Play with Isabel or with Meg. Ask George or Edward to be your groom.”  
“But they don’t want to!” Eight year old whined, “No one wants to play with me. Richard please!”  
The young boy whined, rolling his eyes to the back of his head.  
“Please, Richard, Please!”  
“Okay!” The young boy grunted.  
Anne began to clap her hands. She hugged the boy and told him to follow her.  
“Hurry up Richard, hurry up! Follow me!”  
Richard stomped as he followed her up the stairs.  
“Do we have to play wedding? We can paint if you want to.”  
“No, because you always splatter paint on me.”  
“That was one time. It was not my intention.”  
“Well, play with me.”  
“Do I have to play the groom?” He asked her.  
“Of course you have.” Anne said as she pulled his arm to her parent’s room. He followed her, taking a deep breath. “Okay Anne. But only for five minutes and do not tell anyone that we are playing this.”  
Richard York stood there. Richard Neville’s suit was too long and big for him. Anne was now wearing one of her white sunday dresses, her mother’s pearls and the diamond ring. Anne asked Richard for her Mother’s lavender.  
Richard had a frown in his face.  
“Go on now. I’ll meet you under the stairs.”  
He did as he was told. He just stood there as Anne walked down the stairs. She called for her parents, Mrs. York, and her sister and Richard’s siblings.  
“Look Mama, Papa, we are getting married!” Anne yelled on the top of the stairs.  
“You said that you wouldn’t tell anyone!” Richard cried angrily.  
“Keep silence.” Anne snapped, “Papa, can you walk me down to Richard?”  
“Dickon never asked me for your hand.” Richard Neville said.  
“I never did.” Richard sighed, “I never planned to.”  
“Shut it Richard.” Anne continued, “Papa.”  
Richard Neville told his wife to look for the video recording camera.  
“There is no need Richard. This is like the fifth time Anne do this. Go on, give our beautiful daughter to Richard York.”  
Anne smiled. She loved to play wedding. It was her favourite game of all times. After all, her favourite colour was white.  
“Oh Annie. I didn’t expect to this happen so fast. It was only eight years ago when your mother gave birth to you.”  
That comment made Nan laugh, to the point that she told young Ned to look for the camera, and her husband and Anne to hold on.  
“I never agreed to this.” Richard York said, “I am being married without my consent.”  
“Richard, don’t be silly!” Cecily York said.  
“I still remember when you used Richard as your teething reliever.”  
“I still have some marks.” Richard York pointed out  
“Ned hurry up!”  
Ned came down the stairs running, passing by Richard and Anne, then his little brother.  
Richard Neville continued to walk his daughter down the stairs.  
“I still remember when you asked your mother if you could get your driver’s permit. The time goes so fast.”  
“That was this morning, Papa.”  
“Stop!” Anne said, “Izzy, you need to be the flower girl.”  
“Papa, I need rings. We do not have rings.”  
“I do not want rings.” Young Richard said, “Rings make it official. I don’t like official things. I don’t want to get married.”  
Richard took of his wedding ring and asked for his wife’s ring.  
“Papa I need a boy to carry the rings.”  
“George.”  
George shook his head. He didn’t want to, but Isabel seemed rather pleased.  
“Can we now get married?” Anne asked.  
“Do we have to?” Richard asked Anne.  
“Yes Richard. I am bored and I want to play.”  
“We can play checkers, twister, Life?” Richard said instead.  
“No. I want to play wedding.” Anne said to Richard.  
“Fine! Can you hurry up, this is rather embarrassing.” Richard said, hurrying the rest.  
And it worked. Richard Neville asked the question.  
“Do you Richard York, accept Annie Neville as you wife?”  
“Do I have to?” Richard York asked, making Anne stepped on his foot.  
“I do.” Richard said, as he tried to swallow his pain.  
“Do you Anne Neville, accept Richard York–”  
“Yes!”  
“That was eager.”  
“Well Papa, I know what I want.”  
“Well,” Richard Neville laughed “You, Richard, you may now kiss the bride’s hand.”  
“Oh Papa, everybody knows that the groom kisses the bride in the lips, not in the hand!” Anne said, leaning over to kiss young Richard York in his lips.  
“Mama, Mama!” Richard started to cry, “Annie!”  
“Good thing that I told Ned to fetch the camera!” Nan said to her husband, while Anne, she just had a big, wide and bright smile in her pretty rose-like face.

Comment and tell me what you think! :)


	2. WHEN ANNE WAS 13 & RICHARD 15

Thirteen year old Anne stared at her sister’s picture. 

“Anne, is your turn.” Richard said as he turned the pencil to her.  
“No deseo jugar mas.”  
“What?” He asked her.  
“I do not wish to play more.”  
“I have a Spanish test tomorrow.” Anne said grabbing the pencil.  
“I flunked Spanish. You know that I cannot understand a thing that you just said.” Richard said as Anne threw the pencil to the fire.  
“Are you mad?” He asked her.  
“A little bit” Anne started, “Why is it that older siblings are always more good looking than the younger ones?”   
“I must dissagree with you Anne. I am quite handsome.”  
“What mirror are you looking at?”

Richard pushed her playfully, but Anne ended up falling to the floor.

“¡Me dolio!”  
“What?”  
“That hurt? Aren’t you going to help me up?” She asked him.  
Anne had her head against the floor. Her legs to the ceiling.  
“Why should I help you?”  
“Because I could break my neck. You’ll be responsible of that. C’mon Richard, help me up. I am getting a cramp.”  
“No . . . are you wearing . . . you are wearing miss-matching socks.”  
“I know. I do it on purpose.” Anne said, “Now help me!”

Richard pulled her by the legs, and then started to tickle her.

“Stop . . . stop it! Richard . . . no!” Anne roared in laughter, “Richard! God . . . AUCH . . . that really hurt!”  
“What is going on here?” Richard neville asked as he entered the living room.  
“Papa, can you tell Richard to stop tickling me? Richard . . . stop–”  
“Keep on Richard. Maybe she’ll go to sleep early.”  
“But Papa, I must . . . AUCH!”  
“Okay . . . Richard . . . otherwise her pearly skin will be bruised.”

Anne quickly followed Richard, while her Father opened a wine bottle.

“Can I have some Papa?” Richard asked, Richard Neville just laughed at his precocious daughter ignoring the question of she wanting to drink wine. A thirteen year old girl wanting to drink wine.  
“If she has some, can I have some?” Richard asked too.  
Richard Neville ignored the two teenagers in front of him.   
“Can I Papa?”  
“No.” Richard Neville said to the pair of them.  
“When is Mother coming?” Richard asked, as he stood up sitting in the long chairs of the dining room.  
“Well, both of your Mother’s are chaperones at George’s prom.”  
“Poor George.” Richard said.  
“Why poor George? He is dating the most beautiful girl in Earth.”  
“Having Mother in Prom. That’s just . . . He is not gettin–”  
“I know where you are going, Richard York. I do not like it. Hold your tongue.” Richard Neville said to Richard rather serious.  
“I do not understand.” Anne said.  
“Nothing Anne. Go up to your room and. It is already 9:00pm.”  
“But Papa–” Anne whined.  
“GO!”  
“As you say Papa!” Anne said as she climbed off the chair, “Richard . . .”  
“What?”   
Anne just pushed him off the chair.  
“Anne!” Her Father yelled.  
“That’s for tickling me.” 

With that Anne walked away. Without looking back, though she had a wicked smile on her face.  
It was still two in the morning and Anne couldn’t sleep. She had grabbed her computer, and watched around three movies online. She was still not even tired. That’s when she decided that she would wake Richard up.

“Richard!” Anne shook his shoulder, only to gain a grunt from him.  
“Bug off Anne!”  
“Richard, I am bored.”  
“You are always . . . you are . . . always bored.” He yawned.  
Anne climbed his bed, as he moved further away from her. He was still really asleep.  
“Why aren’t they back yet?” Anne asked, “Richard. Richard!”  
“I don’t know . . . Anne. I don’t –”

He never actually finished the question. He had already fallen asleep.

“Richard . . . what did you meant when you said about George not getting?”  
“He not getting laid with Isabel tonight.”  
“What does getting laid means?” Anne asked.  
“Can you stop . . . I really want to sleep, Anne.”  
“I am really, really, really bored, Richard.”  
“Drink a Benadryl.”  
“I cannot wait until I start to date.” She said.  
That caught Richard’s attention.  
“You? Date?”  
“Yes. I want to have a boyfriend as handsome as George.”  
“Do you fancy my brother now?”  
“No..” Anne said as she turned to face him.  
“Do you still fancy Richard Grey?”  
“No.”  
“Henry Tudor.”  
“Annie has a crush!” He said in a singing tone.   
“Do you still fancy Kathryn?” Anne asked him.  
“Why do you want to know?”  
“Because I am bored.”  
“I wonder how many times you have said in your life that you are bored?”  
“Am I as pretty as Isabel?” She suddenly asked him.  
“You?”  
“Yes!”  
“Am I as pretty as her?”  
“I think you are prettier than her.”  
“Really?” She asked him.  
“Really.” He said as he tried to look straight at her eyes though he couldn’t see them.  
“Izzy, Izzy looks like . . . well she is more like a dandelion puff, you? You are more like a rose.”  
“A rose?” Anne asked.  
“Yes. Your cheeks are pink, your eyes are blue, and . . . well . . . you are just simply beautiful.”  
“You really think it?”  
“Yes.” Richard smiled as he with his hands tried to look for her face.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Trying to look for your face.”  
“Your touching it.” Anne complained.  
“But I am serious. You are the prettiest girl I know.”  
“I still think Isabel is the prettiest.”  
“Well if you think so.But I think that out of you two, you are more pretty.”  
“More pretty is not a correct term.” Anne said.  
“I am tired.” He said.  
“So there is the possibility that I am not pretty.”  
“Trust me Anne. If you were not pretty I would tell you right away in a caring and sensible way.”  
“You changed the question. Do you still like Kathryn?”  
“Why do yo want to know?”  
“Just tell me.”  
“Maybe?”  
“She is pretty.” Anne said.  
“Not as pretty as you are.”  
That made Anne blush and smile.  
“Richard?”  
“Yes?”  
“If you ever tickle me again, I will hit you in the balls.”  
“Yeah right!’ Richard sniggered, starting to tickle her. Anne tried to maintain silence, but it didn’t last long.  
“Shh!” Richard hushed her. If Richard Neville knew that she was awake at that hour, they would both be grounded.  
“If Richard hear you, we’ll both be grounded.” Richard said, “You should go back to your room, Anne. You shouldn’t be here.”  
“Why?”  
“Because . . .” Richard didn’t finish.  
“You tired?” Anne asked.  
Richard took that as an excuse, “Yes.”  
“Well goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know what you think!


	3. When Anne Was Fourteen & Richard Sixteen

When Anne was fourteen, she blossomed into a woman. Her lips became fuller, her hips wider, her waist smaller, and her breasts had swollen enough to be able to use a bikini whenever she used the pool. She was how boys said ‘babe’. Everyone had noticed that. They used to call her the ‘ugly duck’, but she was now one of the most popular girls in the city, taking the tittle off Isabel’s head. She had boys all around her. She was like a Scarlet O’Hara of the the Middleham County. Anne had won a singing contest in school, which made her the leader of her musical theatre club. Richard Neville was proud, but at the same time, he was scared. He did not want his little flower to be gone. Isabel was now in Middleham University, studying to be a lawyer, just like him and his beautiful and smart wife. Isabel was still dating George, engaged to be engaged, Cecily York joked but Isabel was Isabel. A little more considerate than Anne, and more responsible too.

Nowadays, she was surrounded by a different crowd. Her companions were no longer the Yorks, nor her Neville cousins, nor her Beauchamp relatives. She was surrounded by the crowd she always wanted, she was now the best of friends with the Grey boys, Anne Holland, Mary Burgundy, and somehow, her dream became true. She was now the girlfriend of the most ‘handsome’ boy in the school, the boy with black hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Edward Lancaster.

Richard Neville did not like the boy. Though his Mother was a judge, and his Father was in a loony bin, the boy had the twisted mind of his Mother, and the silence of his father. The boy scared Richard Neville, but Anne was only fourteen, and in love. He knew that if he told Anne he couldn’t date him, she would become Romeo’s Juliet. She would want him more since he was forbidden. Something that scared him more was that he was sixteen. Two full years older than Anne. There was only a thing in a sixteen year old’s boy mind, which was sex.

As he thought about it, staring straight at Edward Lancaster, who had come to pick her up to the pool party, Anne came down the stairs. The same stairs that she various times had contracted “matrimony” with the long strained old childhood friend Richard York.

“Where are you going dressed like that?” Richard Neville asked Anne.  
“It is a pool party Papa.”  
“A pool part does not mean that you can go dressed in those shorts Anne. Go up in your room. I want to see the bathing suit that you are wearing.”  
“Papa!”  
“Anne Neville, NOW!”

Anne grunted as she turned around, going again up the stairs. In that moment, the door bell ran. Richard Neville told Anne that he would be upstairs in a second. It was probably Cecily York and her son Richard York. He was going to revise Richard’s York’s essay. He wanted to take summer courses in the University, and he had qualified for his excellent and outstanding grades. The other step was the essay. Neville agreed that he would check the essay if only he interned in a friend’s journalism office. Richard agreed. He was only sixteen, and to have an internship at his young age, was really impressive for his resume.

“Cecily!”  
Cecily was like an old aunt for him.  
“Why all the yelling?” Cecily asked him.  
“Isabel was the easy one. I am now paying all the wickedness I did when I was young with Anne.”

That made Richard York snigger, “Now you notice that? Didn’t you noticed when she forced me to play tea, princess, mom and dad, or wedding with her that she would be a difficult one?” Richard York laughed.  
“What are you laughing at? You aren’t a saint either?”   
“I never said, pretended or plan to be one.” Richard York said, as he stepped inside the house.  
“I’ll be downstairs in a moment. I need to discuss something with Anne.”

Mother and son nodded, and they made themselves comfortable in the kitchen. Richard instantly indulged himself by opening salami, and hard cheddar cheese and some crackers, making his mother shake her head. Richard didn’t mind. He was really familiar with the house and didn’t care what his mother thought.

They both heard a door slam.

“YOU ARE GOING NOWHERE YOUNG LADY!”

Richard looked at his Mother, his eyes opening wide open.

“DAD!”  
“Edward!” Richard Neville called.

The Lancaster boy walked by the kitchen. It was the shortest way to where Neville was. He looked up and down at Richard, without saying a word.

“You can let everybody know, that Anne is grounded for a month.”  
“For a month?!” Anne cried as she went down the stairs.  
“Do you want me to add more time?” Richard Neville asked as he pushed Edward Lancaster out of the hallway and out of the door.  
“DAD!”  
“NOW! TO YOUR ROOM!”

Anne was now crying, and though her body seemed weak, she had the strenght to make the door slam so hard, that some of the other doors of the house swung open.

“Now? Where were we?” Richard Neville asked the two Yorks in front of him.  
“We can come if it is a difficult time.” Cecily said as Richard Neville turned off the Wi-Fi.  
“Five, four, three, two, one. Prepare your ears.” Richard Neville said, knowing that his young daughter would come now downstairs. And he was right, right on the target.  
Anne was now walking down the stairs.  
“Really? The Wi-Fi?” Anne asked.  
“You are not going to say hello to Cecily and Richard?” Her Father asked.  
“Good afternoon.” Anne said dryly, “Really? The Wi-Fi? What do you want me to do know? Do five Hail Marys’?”  
“Actually, yes. Maybe fifteen it would be a good idea. Some divine intervention wouldn’t hurt.” Richard Neville said, making Richard York snigger.  
“What?” Anne asked Richard.  
“Nothing.” Richard said as he tried to suppress laughter.  
“Nothing?” Anne asked before pushing him off the high chairs of the living room.  
“Really Anne?” Richard Neville asked, as Richard York laughed at Anne.  
His Mother looked at him, shaking her head.  
“I didn’t say a word.”  
“Uh-hm!” Cecily York sighed.  
“We can come later.” Richard said to Richard Neville. “The deadline is in a month.”  
“No. I am free now . . . just wait here. I need to talk two that girl.”

Anne Neville spend the afternoon without internet. Her Dad allowed her to come downstairs while the Yorks were there. Richard Neville found that his essay was good, but that it contained various grammatical errors, but that he would take care of it.

“Can I borrow your phone?” Anne asked Richard.  
“You want to use Twitter, don’t you?”  
“Maybe?”   
“No. You are grounded.” Richard teased her.  
“You are not that funny.”  
“You used to think I was.” Richard pointed out.  
“When I was little. Not now.” Anne answered as she took the clicker from his hand.  
“You are still a little girl. You are just fourteen years old.”  
“And you are so big because you are sixteen. Can you even drive?” Anne asked, “Or does Mommy drives her Little Dickon everywhere?”  
“I have my permit. But unlike you, I love spending time with my family.”  
“Your family?” She asked with a laugh.  
“What?”  
“Does your dinning room still has seats available? Since Edward married that har–”  
“Hold your tongue, Anne.” Richard said.  
“Or what?” Anne asked, “You are going to spank me?”  
“Is that a dare?” He asked.  
“Yes.”  
“I do not hit girls.”  
“Nor boys.”  
“I try to be honorable.”  
“You are a wimp, Richard.”  
“No I am not. I want to be a good citizen.”  
“So you–”  
“If you have nothing good to say, just don’t speak, Anne.” Richard said.  
“I am bored!” Anne grunted.  
“I am not going to play wedding.” Richard quickly said.  
“Not interested with playing that with you. Nor house, nor tea, nor–”  
“With Lancaster?” He asked.  
“Maybe?”  
“Oh, Anne, you’re such a fool.”  
“Me a fool?”  
“He only wants one thing from you.”  
“What?”  
“You know.”  
“Are you jealous now?”  
He did not answered.  
“I know understand why Kathryn never laid her eyes on you, and Margery ran for her life.”  
“Wow you can be a total bitch!” Richard started, “Margery didn’t run for her life. Her Dad got transfered to Texas. A note for you Anne, learn your facts before you talk Anne. Not knowing them just makes you look plain stupid.”  
“I say the same to you. I know who am I dating.”  
“Says the fourteen year old that last year asked me what does getting laid means, and the same girl that was grounded because she wore a tiny bikini. I am shaking Anne? Are you going to spank me? I am shaking with fear!” Richard said before walking off the living room.  
“Geek.” Anne yelled.  
“BURN!” He yelled back teasing her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know.


	4. When Anne Was 15 & Richard 17:   P A R T       O N E

When Anne was fifteen she had her heart broken for the first time. She had been betrayed, and as she cried, a car passed by her as she walked through the streets in the middle of the night. Then, another car passed, instantly stopping.

“Anne?” 

Anne looked back and saw Richard York stepping out of the car, not answering his girlfriend’s question.

“Richard!” That was the Kathryn he always dreamt of.  
“Oh Dickon!” Anne cried as she crossed the street without looking to the side, making Richard walk to her instead.  
“What are you doing out here? It is so late . . . why are you crying?” He asked her as he lowered his face to meet hers, but Anne buried her rose-like face in his chest instead.  
“You were right, Richard.” Anne cried, “I was wrong!”  
“Shh!” He hushed her as if she was a little baby, wrapping his strong arms around her slim waist.  
“What is it?”  
“You were right about him, Richard. You were right!”  
“What did he did to you? Did he forced himself on you?” Richard asked as he tilted her delicate face to meet his.  
Anne shook her head. It didn’t got to that.  
“He started kissing me Richard, and then . . . his hands started to touch me around my–”

Richard didn’t let her finish, embracing her into a more strong hold that he already was giving her as he tenderly caressed her taupe blonde hair while his girlfriend waited and watched across the street while waiting inside the car.  
Richard dropped of Kathryn on her house. They were on a date. A date that was planned from a long time ago, making Kathryn break-up Richard in front of Anne. Two broken hearts in a day. What were the odds?

“I am sorry.” Anne said while he drove around, “About Kathryn.”  
“There is no need to, Anne.” Richard started, “The important thing is that you are okay.”  
“You cannot tell Papa.” Anne started.  
“Anne,” Richard shook his head, “Why not?”  
“Because . . . because! I was supposed to have a sleepover at Vero’s.”  
“Anne!” Richard sighed in frustration.  
“Please, Richard. I beg you!”  
“I am sorry Anne. Your Mother and Richard should know about this.”  
“Please!” Anne continued, “He did’t even–”  
“But he tried to Anne. He tried to take you in the park, and when you said stop it, he didn’t stop. Didn’t he?” Richard asked.  
“How do you know that?” Anne asked.  
“Because I know, Anne. That’s all he had been talking about this week. Taking you on a date. I tried to tell you, and you brushed me off.”

That made Anne cry even more. She had ignored Richard during the entire week. More like the entire semester because Lancaster asked him to.

“I don’t want Papa to know.”  
“Why?”  
“Because he would kill him.”  
“With more reason I will tell him. In fact, I bet that he would need a hand to hide the body.” Richard said, but that comment made Anne cry even more.  
“Richard stop it!”

Anne pulled over the car when he noticed the state she was on while passing in front of his house. Stepping off the car, and oopning her door, he grabbed her and sneaked her inside the house.

“Mother is probably sleeping, but be silence.” He said to her as she cried, making her nod and keep silence until she went to his room, and started to cry on his arms. He let her vent. 

He asked her to know exactly what happened. Then Anne told him the whole evening. It started okay, he thought. Movies, dinner, and then it went wrong.

“ . . . and when he started to touch me, I . . . I did something that was not ladylike.”  
“A kick in the balls?” Richard asked with a smiled, making her laugh.  
“There is that beautiful smile that I love.” Richard smiled as he held her tight, kissing her forehead.

The next day, Anne woke up, and then woken him up. Richard had not changed a thing. He was still a heavy sleeper, and mumbled Anne to bug off.

“You will not tell Mama or Papa. Right?” Anne asked worried.  
“Only if you promise that you wont go near him ever again.”  
“I promise.”  
“Do you?” He asked her.  
“I promise.” Anne said.  
“Hm! Well, I promise I wont tell, but the promise goes out of the window if I see you talking to him.”  
“Okay.” Anne said, before giving him a kiss in the cheek and Richard pulling her back to his side.  
"I am sorry about Kathryn."  
"She was not that hot and nice as I thought she was."  
"You can be jerk."  
"You can be spoiled at time."  
"You are not going to break his jaw, right?"  
"That is a good idea, Annie. Thank you!"  
"Richard!" Anne complained.  
"It would be on the name of protecting my best friend honor, or have the two of you already?"

Anne shook her head, but was rather surprised that he called her his best friend, "Am I your best friend?"

"You'll always be my best friend Anne. Even when you behave like PMS-ing bitch." He joked giving her another kiss in the cheek.

Then Anne felt something against her back. There was something poking at her thigh.

"Richard?" Anne asked. She couldn't believe that Richard was feeling aroused because of having her in his bed.  
"Ignore him. He has a mind of his own and wakes up earlier than I. Always." Richard said as he took one of his pillows, placing it between Anne and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know if you like it or if it sucks. :)


	5. When Anne was Fifteen & Richard Seventeen: Part Two

When Anne was fifteen, she had her heart broken, but a part of her broken heart healed. Yet what really worried her was the gigantic pimple she had in her chin.

“I cannot see it.” Isabel said to her.  
“I can see it. I could see it from the moon.” Richard said as he continue to flip over the channels.  
“How dare you?” Anne asked as she hit Richard with the magazine behind his neck.  
“Anne!” Isabel cried.  
“I was just killing some ants.”  
“Were you? Give me that!” Richard said, taking the magazine off her han then hitting Anne with it on the head with it.  
“You little dick!”   
“Not that little actually!” Richard said loud enough to Isabel, Anne to hear and to George too who had just gotten out of the bathroom to hear too.  
“We have a badass over here!” George who was a little drunk said, “Why are you wearing that?” He asked as he looked at Anne, who was only wearing a black slip as a pyjama and had her queen-sized blue blanket wrapped around her shoulder.  
“Because she forgot to put on sunblock!” Richard said as he slammed his hands against Anne’s shoulders.  
“I think you like it when I hit you, don’t you?” Anne asked Richard as she hit him in the stomach.  
“Of course he does.” George said as Isabel dragged him upstairs.  
“Now I wish Mother or Father were here.” Anne said, making Richard laugh.  
“Let’s go to the pool.”  
Anne shook her head. “No.”   
“C’mon we are going.” He said as he snaked his arms around her, throwing her in his shoulder.  
“I am not even wearing my bathing suit.”  
“There is no need for bathing suits, Anne.” He said as he pulled the skirt of her slip, “You are wearing panties, Victoria Secret ones I see. I think that they are really sexy white-ish pink lace though”  
“Are you serious? Richard!” Anne complained, “Put me down.”  
“As you say!” He said as he threw her into the pool, pulling his pants down to be on his bathing suit.  
“Really?” Anne asked when she went back up the surface of the pool and Richard dived in.  
“You are so childish.” Anne said.  
“Do you remember when you wanted to mermaids?”  
“You were a merman.” Anne corrected.  
“A hot one though.”  
“If you say so.” Anne teased making him swim towards her to wrap his arms around her while she gave him her back.  
“You can be such a pain in the behind sometimes, Richard.” Anne said.  
“And you not?” Anne asked as she tried to get out of his arms, but Richard did not let her go, giving her a kiss in the cheek.  
“What are you doing?” She asked him.  
“I utterly love being like this with you.”  
“You do?” Anne asked.  
“Yes.” He said, pressing once more his lips against her shoulder.  
“Why?”  
“Why do you think, Anne?” Richard asked her.  
“You are about to prank me! Get off!” Anne yelled, making Richard sigh and release her.  
“You got me!” He lied, “Anne Neville, you got me.”  
“What were you going to do to me?” Anne asked as he walked towards her.  
“Something.”  
“What?”  
“I wont tell you.” Richard said as he took her hands.  
“Richard?” Anne asked.  
“Are you going to prom?” Anne asked.  
Was she really? Was Anne really asking him to go to prom?  
“I want to, but I am dateless.” Richard said.  
“Oh . . . the thing is that I bought this dress, and shoes–”  
“Are you asking me out?” He asked her.  
Anne blushed. Was she?  
“I just don’t want that dress and shoes to go to waste. I was supposed to attend with–” Anne started stubbornly.  
“I know. You told me.”  
“You want to go to prom with me?” He asked her.  
Anne shrugged her shoulders.  
“I know, I can ask someone else. It would be really weird.”  
“No. No. It is actually perfect. I can go with you. I want to.”  
“Okay.” Anne said.  
“Anne?” Richard asked, making Anne look back at him, “Dod you just asked me out?”   
“Well. I got tired of waiting. I know that you don’t hang with me because of old times sake.”  
“What are you trying to say?”  
“You know exactly what I am talking about, Richard.” Anne started as he looked down, “And right now, I know that you are looking at my chest.”  
“Sorry, I got distracted.” Richard said looking up at her.  
“You get distracted a lot then.”  
“Anne?”  
“Are you going to say yes or no?” She asked, “I can call the Tudo–”  
“I’ll go with you.” He said with a smile.  
“Good! I already told everyone we were going together.” Anne said as she started to walk to the stairs of the pool, making Richard chase her.  
“You did?” Richard asked.  
“Oui!”  
“Do you love me Anne?” Richard asked out of the blue as he took her hand.  
“What?”  
“Do you love me?” He asked again.  
“Maybe.” Anne answered not know what truly to say.  
“Maybe?” Richard asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Yes maybe or yes as in yes?” Richard asked confused.  
“Maybe.”  
“Anne, stop with the world play. Yes or no?” Richard asked again, this time getting annoyed.  
“Yes or no what?” Anne asked.  
“Do not play the fool card because it has never been your size.” Richard said as he, this time, snaked his arms around her waist, pulling him closer to him. So close that their foreheads were now pressed together.  
“Do you love me?” He asked this time looking straight at her.  
“Do you love me?” Anne asked instead, not wanting to answer first.  
“I asked you first.” Richard started.  
“If you don’t answer, I wont answer.” Anne said.  
“Was that a yes?”  
“Was that a yes from your part?” Anne asked.  
“It depends. I asked first.”  
“Don’t usually guys make the first move?” Anne asked  
“Usually, but you asked me out first.” Richard smiled wickedly. He was enjoying the conversation.  
“Okay.” Anne started, “But I wont answer if you do not answer me. Do you love me, Richard?”  
“I do.”  
“Truly?” Anne asked incredulously.   
Her demeanour had now completely changed.   
The stubbornness had been replaced by vulnerability, and the sharpness of her eyes was now gone. They seemed more deep now, Richard thought.

“I do.” Richard said, taking her hands, “Perhaps . . . perhaps I always have.”

Anne looked at him, her mouth wide open, and so were her eyes, “I mean, it is kinda your fault. You constantly asked me to play, more like forced me to play with you when we were kids. You thought I was your pony, and . . . and you kissed me. You kissed me in the lips. It is on video Anne. Don’t tell me that you do not feel the same way I do. I mean . . . you do not flinch when I kiss your shoulders, or when I gently touch your arms, or put my arms around your waist, or when I hug you.You do not complain about it or–”

Then he stopped talking. Not because he did not what to say, but because and took his face in her hands, and kissed him. At first he had his eyes open. He honestly thought that saying that would mean that he would be banned from the Neville’s life, but it was different from what he thought, and then was when he realized that he had his eyes opened, when Anne had her periwinkle eyes closed. He closed his too. He started to kiss her back as he pulled her up. He now heard her laugh in a low tone.

“Anne? Was that a yes?”  
“Aren’t you the Valedictorian of your class?” Anne asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Well, you got your answer.” Anne said.  
“But I want you to say it. Say yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Because . . . I like . . . I don’t want to get confused if you don’t say nothing and you mean yes, but you mean no and I thought you said yes.”  
“Okay!” Anne said confused. “Yes, just shut up. I said yes!”  
“You did?”  
“Richard?”  
“Then you are going with me.”  
“Yes!” Anne answered.  
“Anne? Does this mean that I am your boyfriend?”  
“Do you want to?” Anne asked.  
Richard nodded, making Anne smile as he leaned over to kiss her.  
“You are my girlfriend.” He smiled.  
“No. You are my boyfriend.” Anne clarified, reminding him that she did not belong to anyone.  
“Of course.” He smiled, “Because you don’t belong to anyone but yourself.”  
“Good York!”  
“I was kidding when I said that I could see the pimple in your chin. It is not that big, really.”  
He was lying now, and Anne knew it. It was the size of an american dime, the pimple in her chin.   
“Really?” Anne asked.  
“Really. I am not lying.”  
“It is bad to start relationships with lies, Richard.”  
“It is not that big. I can hardly see it.”  
“Is that your conscience talking?” Anne asked, “For teasing him?”  
“Maybe.”  
“Yes or no?” Anne asked.  
“Yes,” Richard admitted, “now kiss me.”


	6. When Anne Was 16 & Richard 17

When Anne became sixteen, she flunked her driving test. She didn’t want to get out of her bed. She felt ashamed of it. She felt sad because of it and because her boyfriend was about to go out to University for the next four years. 

Failing the test, tit meant that she couldn’t drive around with her friends. It meant that she had to wait two more weeks. The reverse parking frightened her. She did got confused every time that she had to change in to reverse.

“I just got confused.” Anne explained, “Who gave me the test was a man that had never heard of deodorant, and that had never used whitening strips.”  
“I have never used whitening strips, Anne.” Richard said suddenly feeling self-conscious.  
“But you have a decent hygiene and you have a dashing smile. If you can’t pay your tuition for some reason, you could model for Colgate. You have the dark sexy curls, pale skin and light eyes that the models always have.”  
Richard looked at her and sighed, “That is not what it is bothering you.”  
“It isn’t?” Anne asked.  
“No. I know you. You are sad, mad, and sad again.”

Anne looked down and sighed.

“I’ll be a phone call away. You can skype me whenever you want. I’ll only be two and a half hours away.”  
“Why do you have to study Journalism?” Anne asked.  
Richard got accepted to the Honors Program in Middleham University South Campus.  
“Why do you have to be so handsome and smart?”  
“It is a curse.” Richard joked as he kissed her forehead.  
“You are probably going to study with one of Elizabeth’s sisters.”  
“Are you jealous?” He asked her amazed. 

He knew that she was sad because he was going out of town. He was too. He saw her every single day. He picked her up so she didn’t take the school bus, and then he brought her home.

“Yes I am!” Anne admitted it without any problem or pride concern, “You are going to meet a hot sorority girl, and you are going to be a hot frat guy–”  
“I am staying off campus Anne. There wont be kegs for me, nor hot sorority girls. My sorority girl is here.”  
“Still, you’ll be so far away from me, and you will seek comfort with a slut from a Greek house.”  
“No I wont! What I want is in Warwick City, two hours and a half away from me.”  
“Exactly, two hours and thirty freaking minutes away from each other.”

Richard had been sitting in the side of the bed the whole time. Since they started dating, something that shocked Neville a lot, he was not allowed to be in her room with the door closed, and not to be inside the house if a parent was not inside.

Richard took off his shoes off and jumped inside the sheets with her, pulling her closely to him, giving her kisses in her shoulder.

“I have an OTP, Anne.”  
“OTP?”  
“Yes. Us. Richard and Anne. Richanne.”  
“Richanne?” Anne asked. It made him laugh.  
“I ship us, Anne.” Richard laughed  
“You do?”  
“Of course. I do. Aren’t I here?”  
“Yes but . . . you are going to University. You are going to meet people from your age group. People with more experience. We haven’t you know . . . yet. I feel that we are going to spilt apart.”  
“Spilt apart? You mean split?”  
“Yes!”  
“We are not going to Anne. I am not going to let that happen. You are not going to. We are not going to let it happen.” Richard said this time as he kissed her nose.  
“Are you sure?” Anne asked crying this time.  
“Why the doubts now, Anne?” Richard said concerned.  
“We talked about this. When we went to prom, you were the one telling me not to worry about it.”  
“It wont work, Richard. You are going to experience new things. In a new environment. You are going to–”  
“Are you breaking up with me now?!” Richard asked, his voice breaking, “Are you?” 

Anne did not respond.

“Answer me!” Richard now yelled crying.  
“I don’t know.” Anne whispered.  
“Why are you doing this with me? To me? To us?” He asked her.  
“It is not real, Richard! I am still in High School, in my second year.”  
“You are going to be a third year now.”  
“It doesn’t matter. I will be here. You’ll be there.”  
“It doesn’t matter to me, Annie. I could be in England and I’ll still be here, with you.’” Richard said as he touched her chest, were her heart was, “Don’t do this to me, Anne. These have been the best six moths of my entire life. I am in love with you. Madly in love. Crazy in love WITH YOU.” Richard said with tears coming from his eyes, emphasising in the last part.  
“I want you to have fun in University. I want you to not be anchored to me.”  
“Don’t make me go to University like this. Broken hearted. Please, Anne. Please–”  
In that moment, Richard broke in tears. He could not believe what was happening to him that morning.   
“I am sorry.”

Richard regretted now coming. Maybe if he hadn’t pushed her to telling him what was wrong, she wouldn’t have spoken about breaking up or the idea of it.

“No.” Richard shook his head, “You cannot do this to me! Don’t be selfish Anne. Don’t be . . . please!”  
Richard cried, burying his face in her lap.  
“What is going on?” Isabel asked, she had been staying in her parents house for the summer, “Anne? Why are you . . . Richard?”  
Richard stood up in that moment and walked away, pushing Isabel out of the way.  
“Richard!” Isabel complained. 

He almost threw her to the floor. Richard Neville asked him what was going on, but what he answered was “Ask Anne”, walking past Anne’s mother as rudely as he did with Isabel, and when he got to his car, the first thing that he did was to hit his wheel with his fists, then started to cry as he drove away.  
He called Anne, but she did not answered, directing his call to voicemail.

“This is Anne Neville, I am not answering the phone probably because the phone’s battery died or, because I left it on mute. Leave a message and I will call you as soon as I seem it to be necessary. Bye-bye!”   
He cried when she did not answered her phone. She had it by right her side. She always did, and when the beep to leave the message came, he said:

“I will always love you. No matter what. I promise you that I’ll wait for you. I’ll transfer to whatever University you go off to . . .” There was a pause from Richard in this part because he started to break, “You are my OTP, Anne. Always will be. Thanks for giving me the best six months of my life, Annie. I love you, and I’ll wait for you. I swe–”

Then the voice message went straight to Anne’s voicemail.

He did not heard back from her. He did not see her during the rest of the month. He went to college. He went to college without seeing her face, and without listening her voice. He went to college without telling her again, looking straight at her, looking at her periwinkle eyes how much he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this chapter. I don't know why but I did. Tell me if I am hormonal, or if it was just sad.


	7. When Richard was 21 and Anne 19

When Richard was 21, he thought sporadically of Anne more. It was not because he was mad at her, or anything, but because she was too accepted to an Honour Program to study abroad for a year in the University of Gloucestershire, England. She had doubled her course load, and was about to graduate too. At the age of 19.

He was happy for her, all he wanted was for her to be successful in the life that she now had. But now he really felt how Anne felt three years ago. It wasn’t possible for them. Richard hardly had time to sigh! He couldn’t imagine if Anne had time to blink. He spent most of his time in the library with his honour scholars and he was on a normal course load. 

But it was during that Christmas when an invitation came to his mailbox in campus. It was an invitation for an engagement party. The first thought was that Anne was getting married to some English duke. Anne could make a duke turn his head to look at her. However, he was relieved that the invitation said Isabel Neville, instead of his Anne Neville. His Anne was still single. He still felt protective towards Anne, even though sometimes on June 11 he cried.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day of the engagement party, Richard’s best friend became the champagne that was being served. He felt so nervous. He had not see Anne since he left the house three years ago. He had seen photos of her, and he admitted to Edward one time that he kept tabs on Anne’s Facebook and Twitter. The nevousness was causing him to go mad. This was the thrid glass of champagne in less than thirty minutes. He was not drunk, but he felt hazy. He was not drunk, but he felt a little out of reality.

And when he saw Anne come down the stairs, with a smile, and an arm around her waist, he felt sick. There he was trying to get drunk so he could appear chill in front of the beautiful girl that broke his heart three years ago, and he still couldn’t find the pieces because she still had them in her keeping.  
Then he heard it.

“Papa, this is Ariel Westly. He is the student I talked you about”  
“Ariel Westly!” Richard Neville shook his hand, “Anne has wrote wonders about you, mister!”

She brought someone from there to here. He should have brought that French exchange student that had been flirting with him.

Was he an English lord? Maybe. Anne went to school with titled guys and girls. One time, he was looking at her facebook page, and found out a link to wikipedia. It was about an English Queen named Anne Neville.   
“She is my lady. My Princess. My Queen!” He mumbled to himself as he stared at her. She looked so pretty in that dress. She was wearing a blue dress, a blue velvet one with black tights. He felt himself drooling, and other parts of his body awakening from the long sleep.

“Who is your lady?” That was his niece Elizabeth, whom in order not to confuse her with her mother or aunt, they called Bess.  
“No one, Bess.”  
“No one?”   
“No one.”

Richard kept looking at Anne. The Weasley boy had dragged her under the mistletoe and was now kissing her. He could feel the kiss. He could feel the kiss himself.

“Richard?” His soon sister-in-law started, “Enough with the champagne.”  
Richard looked at Isabel and sighed, handing her the glass before drinking what was left.  
“Follow me.” Isabel said as she extended the hand for him.

She guided him to the bathroom for him to wash his face with cold water.

“I am sorry about Anne.”  
“She’s everything that I ever wanted.”  
“You are not drunk, aren’t you?” Isabel asked.  
“Sadly, I am not enough. I am tipsy though.”

Isabel gave him a hug, and then left to look for Cecily so she could take care of him and set him up straight. His mother came, and gave him two Tylenols because he was allergic to Advils.

“I don’t know what those girls have.” Richard sighed to his Mother, “George is crazy in love with Isabel, and I . . . I am stuck in the past.”  
“Yes you are.” His Mother said, “Now please, do not ruin this night.”

Richard stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes. Someone kept knocking on the door, and when he came out, he saw her.

He had not seen those eyes straight in a long time.

“Anne!” He almost choked on her name.  
“Richard . . . hi!” Anne extended her arms to hug him. 

Richard took a deep breath as he felt her arms around him. Three years and six months ago was the last time he felt her tender touch.

“How are you doing?”

Broken hearted. Missing you. In love with you? 

“I am okay.” He said instead.  
“It is good seeing you, but I need to use the bathroom.” Anne said as she pushed him out.  
“Anne . . .”  
“Yes?”  
I love you. I want you. I need you. I miss you. “You look beautiful tonight. The guy you brought, Princess Ariel, he is very lucky.” 

Anne looked at him. She did not know what to say. First, he was making fun of Ariel, and at the same time he was flattering her, and then telling Ariel that he was a lucky guy. 

“Thanks for the compliment.” Anne said.  
“I always will have many for you.”  
“Richard–”  
“Yes?”  
“I am glad that you are okay.” Anne said as she placed the glass of champagne on the table outside the bathroom. She got s a smile from Richard and him telling her this.  
“Annie, Annie, Annie,” Richard started as he shook his head, “You shouldn’t leave your drinks alone, people could put something in them.” 

Anne looked at him and found something off with him as he took the glass of champagne and drank it.

“Tell your Lord Ariel . . .” Richard started to laugh, “Tell Princess Ariel that you want another drink, would you?”

With that he walked away.

Then, when the dinner started, Isabel expressed that she wished that her sister would be maid-of-honour. Richard smiled at Anne’s smile, and how she was now hugging her sister telling her yes. She was sitting three chairs away from me, and he was glad that her ‘Lord’ of a boyfriend was sitting not with them.

“And Richard!” George called. “I want you to be my mate-of-honor!”  
“There is no mate of honor.” Richard pointed out with a smile, making everyone laugh.  
“I forget the term . . . best bud . . . Best Man. Would you?”  
“Do I have another choice?” Richard asked.  
“No Little Brother.”  
“Then it is settled then our little siblings, Richard and Anne would be our slaves on our wedding, Izzy."

Then it hit Richard, "Richard and Anne", he would be seeing her a lot now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. :)


	8. When Anne Was 20 and Richard 22

They now both had in their names a bachelor’s degree. They were now about to be functional people in society. Richard was on the right track, he was given a position in a newspaper as an assistant. He, in other words, was a secretary, but he did not mind. He was getting paid, that was what mattered. Meanwhile, things weren’t that bright for Anne. Anne had studied History and Social Sciences, and she wanted to be a teacher. Every single interview she went, they told her that she should wait a few years until she was older. They didn’t want to hired a newly turned twenty year old girl who spent the last year abroad. In other words she was a twenty year old virgin in every single sense of the word. She had no boyfriend, no job, and there was now no money on her account. She was living with her parents, not that she complained. Anne loved having her breakfast done by her Mother, and her Father telling her that everything would be alright, yet it was not alright. Isabel and George’s wedding was in three months. It was now July, and Anne thought that Isabel had chosen the worst month for a wedding. October. Isabel an October bride. 

Richard had gotten over the fear of talking to Anne. The reality, the fear was still there, but he had become a better actor and now knew how to hide it. As the best man, he had many responsabilities, and some of the resposabilities where also shared with Anne. That is why they were together that day. They were in Macy’s each one of them buying the perfect gift to both, the groom and the bride.

“Get that to Isabel, and she will shove it–”  
“I know. I know Isabel. I was just showing it to you. Thought it would be funny.”  
“Can you hurry up?” Anne asked.  
“Didn’t you like shopping?” He asked as he scanned one of the articles that George selected.  
“I do. I have to be somewhere.”  
“Where?” He asked her. He wanted to know.  
“It is not of your business.” Anne said as she walked, resting her head in the pillows. 

Richard just stared at her. She now had her eyes closed, and was scratching her head.

“Just take the purple vase. They will both like it.” Anne sighed.  
“Are you okay?” He asked her, stepping out of his comfort zone.

Anne nodded as Richard marked the purple vase with the scanner.

“I have to be somewhere, Richard. I hate this store. Too many white things.”  
“Where?” He asked again.  
“You do really want to know?” Anne asked.  
“Yes. We have to deliver the final payment–”  
“I am going to meet an old friend.” Anne interrupted as she scanned something that she liked for herself. A pillow. “Iz and George wouldn’t mind me scanning this for me, would they?”   
“Are you meeting Ariel?” He asked with fear.  
“No.”  
“Then who?” Richard insisted  
“Richard, I don’t want to ruin the . . . I don’t want to ruin the relationship that we have now. You are now talking to me, and though I know and accept that I ended up things–”  
“You are dating.” Richard interrupted looking down at the floor, but Anne did not answered.   
“We’ve talked about this.” Anne sighed.  
“I am such an idiot.”  
“No you are not. You are one of the smartest person I know.” Anne said as she took his hand  
“Why are you doing this to me? You are giving me mixed signals, Anne.” Richard whispered as he jerked his hand away from her.  
“No I am not.”   
“Yes, you are!” Richard cried out loud, his voice getting all nasal.  
“When?” Anne asked.  
“Don’t be a fool that is doesn’t fit you.” Richard said.  
“Now you insult me.”  
“You kissed me, Anne.”

It was true. They shared a quick kiss around three weeks ago. Richard could not forget it, neither could she.

“That was different.” Anne interrupted.  
“How?”  
“Trust me.” Anne said.  
“I wish I could. I really wish, but you know exactly how I still feel about you. I know that after four years I should have forgotten about it but I haven’t. You have always been a part of my life. I cannot forget the love I felt for you as a kid and the love a feel now for you.”  
“I am sorry!” Anne cried out loud, “We already had this conversation, and I accepted to you that I ended things abruptly and because of fear, but you wouldn’t be who you are today if I hadn’t broken up with you.”  
“So now I should give thanks to you?Is that it? Thanks Anne for giving me the opportunity of experiencing college as a single man, and also thanks for having me hung to you while you were I don’t know doing what.”  
“I don’t appreciate you sarcasm.”  
“Good, because I do not appreciate they way you treat me. At least you could lie about it. But you tell me with your fresh face that you are dating after what I told you.”  
“I never said that I was dating. You jumped to that conclusion.”  
“Really? Then why are we talking about this?” Richard asked making Anne once again to be silent, “You don’t have an idea of how much you mean to me, Anne . . . You want me to say it? I love you. I am still madly in love with you. Yes, after all this years. After all the pity conversations we’ve had. I having eating my feels for you. You want to know why? Because I wanted to make you comfortable, Anne. Because I did not want push myself in front of you. I didn’t want to appear desperate–”  
“–Richard–”  
“Don’t interrupt me!” He cried out loud as he threw the scanner to the side, “I just want you to answer me this question, Anne.”  
“What?”  
“Do love me still? Do you still love me truly?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think would be Anne's answer? Comment and let me know.


	9. When Anne Was 20 and Richard 22

“Do you love me still?” Richard asked her.  
“That’s not fair.” Anne answered.  
“It is a simple question. A yes or no will suffice.”  
“I don’t know, Richard!”  
“What?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“How can you not know. You either do or do not.”  
“Exactly.”  
“I . . . I know that I love you. I just don’t know what kinda love it is. Fondness or –” Anne was interrupted by Richard turning around.  
“Where are you going?” She asked.  
“I can’t do this. Not anymore.”  
“Richard don’t exaggerate.”  
“Exaggerate? Didn’t you have to meet an old friend? You’ll only see me until this wedding is over. You can forget about me. I will do the same.”  
“You are being dramatic!” Anne yelled as he walked away, “Richard!”

She felt love for Richard, but she was afraid of it. She was afraid of the love she felt for him. Richard for her would be the greatest thing or the worst. He was her best friend. He was her boyfriend. Now he was her ex, and it was the worst thing. Anne was aware that there was a thin line between true friendship and a romantic relationship. What Anne feared the most was a failed romantic relationship since it would end for ever the true and deep friendship she had shared with him during her life.

Anne bit her lip as she thought on what to do. Then as she drove home, she hoped for her Mother or Father to be there. She wished her mother was there.

“What are you . . . how did you got in here?” Anne asked when she saw George.  
“Richard gave me a key.”  
“Did he?” Anne asked.  
“I talked to Richard.”  
“And he said what?” Anne asked, “You are my son now and you can call me Dad?”  
“Not that Richard, my brother Richard.”  
Anne rolled her eyes.  
“And?”  
“Are you a witch?” He asked.  
“I have been called bitch, but never that.”  
“You have casted a spell on my brother.”  
“Do you always say that your brothers are bewitched? First Ned with Elizabeth. Now me?” Anne asked.  
“That’s different. I never knew her as much as I know you. I know there is something wicked inside of you.” George said as the front door swung open.

Isabel said hello. She had been buying some stuff for Anne that she wanted her to wear for the wedding. Isabel decided that she would make sure Anne wore the best maid of honour dress, while Anne did the same for her.

“Anne I got you this for you to . . . Georgie, I didn’t know you were here.”  
“Nice stockings, I think Richard would appreciate to tear them off if you made up with him.” George said before turning to Isabel making Isabel open her mouth wide open.  
“What happened?” Isabel called.  
“Richard is out. He says he wont be my Best Man because of the Maid of Honour.”  
“Did he really said that?” Anne and Isabel asked in unison.  
“No, but if you keep pushing him away, he will.”  
Isabel looked at Anne. “What did you do to him now?”  
“What is this? The world vs. Anne?”  
“It is not . . . Anne!” Isabel cried as her sister moved forward to the door grabbing her keys. In that moment, her Mother came in with her Father.  
“Excuse me.” Anne said as she walked through the middle of them and getting out of the house.

The last thing she needed was Richard bitching to George about it. Anne turned back to look for her wallet and then went for a drive.She stopped on a Pinkberry, and got herself a chocolate hazelnut with walnuts, strawberries. She then started to walk around the city. Somehow she ended up in a CD record stores, and she started to look around the CDs. After that, she went to take a stroll on the central park of the city. 

Then she saw it. A dark cloud of hair in someone’s head. She knew that cloud of hair even if she was blind. She didn’t want him to see her there, and when she stood up, her iPhone felt to the floor.

“Fuck!”

He instantly recongized that bitter-sweet voice.

“Are you following me?” Richard asked her when he saw her on crawling to get the phone.  
“Middleham is a small city.” Anne said.  
“Not really.” Richard said as he kneeled to get her phone. That was typical of Richard.  
“Thanks.” Anne started, “Don’t go.”  
“What?”  
“Can you please listen to me?” Anne asked.  
Anne heard Richard crack his neck and sigh, “What?”  
“I want to talk to you.”  
“About what?” Richard asked as he looked up to the sky.  
“Us.”  
“You already–”  
“No I didn’t.” Anne interrupted him.  
“Yes you did. Didn’t you have a date–”  
“I want to talk you but I want you to listen to me.” Anne said, making Richard shake his head, “Richard!”  
“Okay, speak.”  
“Don’t talk to me like that.”  
“Anne speak.”  
“I just want you to know that you will always have a special place in my heart.” Anne said.

A special place? Richard thought. He remembered when he was Anne’s heart.

“Is that it?” He asked her, Anne nodded before giving him a kiss in the cheek, making Richard instantly push himself away.  
“Bye Anne.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me!


	10. ISABEL AND GEORGE’S REHEARSAL DINNER : Numero Uno

George insisted on a small rehearsal dinner, and so did Isabel. Only him, Isabel, their parents, siblings and no kids. It was good, because Ned’s daughters Elizabeth and Mary were in their fighting phase, that included biting. George sported a bite mark on his neck made by Elizabeth, while Richard had one done by Mary when they separated both girls. Richard could see the bruise on his neck, and it was really purple, something that he didn’t like, bigger than George because Mary was more feisty than her sister.

Things between him and Anne were more civil now. They were on speaking terms, but really cold ones, but they have gotten warmer in the past few weeks. Mostly because Nan and Cecily literally locked them in the basement until they were on civil ways with each one and the other.  
He was knocking on Anne’s door now. He remembered something that she used to use when he gave her hickeys on her neck so her Father wouldn’t see it.

“Richard.” Anne asked suddenly  
“Do you still have that thing you used to use when you needed to cover hickeys . . . Oh my God! I didn’t know . . . I can come when–”  
“What is wrong with your neck?”  
“Mary and Bess were fighting the other day.”  
Anne closed the door in his face, and then opened it again. This time she was wearing a jacket over her unzipped dress.  
“Yeah come in.” Anne said as she let him in.

The last time he entered the room, he was seventeen, hormonal, and madly in love with Anne. And he still was, he was less hormonal, and no longer seventeen. He was still madly in love with her, and he then realized that she had completely changed her room. It used to be so bright coloured, but it had changed now. It was more mature now, he thought. She had painted it. The turquoise walls were gone. The walls now where a dark beige and had many portraits and frames on it. She had changed her wooden bed for a iron one. He now remembered George talking about Anne selling his bed for a new one in craiglist.

“You changed your room.” Richard said.  
“I did. It was too childish, I think.”  
“It’s nice.” Richard said as he continued to look at the pictures in the wall. It were pictures of her while she was in England.  
“You went to Paris?” He asked her a little amazed.  
“Yes. Ireland, Scotland, Wales, Italy, Belgium, Spain.”  
“How?” He was amazed, “Didn’t you were double loaded with courses?”  
“It was on weekends.”  
“Oh. Did your Spanish paid off?”  
“It did. A lot, actually!”  
“How did you traveled?”  
“Well, I took a lot of trains. In the UK I traveled in trains. When I went to Paris, we took a ferry to Calais from Dover, and then I took a train to Paris.”  
Richard smiled at her.  
“Your dream came true then?”  
“Yes, but I want to travel with people I care about. I went a lot alone.”  
“Did you?” He asked her Anne nodded.  
“Sit.”  
“Yes, now I remember. I remember George saying something of you being kidnapped and sold like in Taken, and Richard going all Liam Neeson to save you.”  
“My skin is a little bit more darker than yours.”  
“Go on. Say that I am as pale as a ghost.”  
“Well, your hair doesn’t help you. Nor your eyes. You are the ebony hair, and snow skin trope.”  
“You mean ‘raven hair, ivory skin’?” Richard corrected her.  
Anne looked at him and rolled her eyes, “It is the same crap.”

That made him laugh as he took off his tie to unbutton the upper part of his shirt.

“Oh my God!” Anne said when she sat the bruise in his neck.  
“Courtesy of Mary York.”  
“Here you go.” Anne said handing him the brush and the little tube of make up.  
“You do it.” Richard said, “I don’t know how to.”

Anne rolled her eyes and pushed him to the bed. She started to apply her make-up on her ex-boyfriend’s neck, which made her remember when they used to kiss in this exact mattress. Anne looked at him, but he wasn’t looking at her. She told him to look to the right. Richard could feel something too. He could feel some parts of his body reacting because of Anne’s knee being so close to his thigh. Anne felt dizzy. She hadn’t been so close to anyone since she dated Ariel, and she know felt a burning in her pelvic area that she had only felt when she was sixteen. She was still a virgin at age twenty, something that she secretly was proud of. She then sneezed, falling over Richard.

“Bless you?”  
“I’ve been having this terrible allergy. I think is the change of season.” Anne said to Richard, who was now looking at her cleavage.  
“I think we would never be able to be friends again.” Richard said as he traced his finger on Anne’s neckline going down to caress the little tiny freckle she had in her right breast. 

Again, she didn’t flinch. 

She never did.

Richard’s pants were now getting tight against her. Anne lowered her head and gave him a kiss in his lips, a peck more like it. Richard had closed his eyes and his hand was now traveling to her waist.

“Just one night Anne.” Richard asked, “Only one, and I’ll swear that I wont ever bother you again.”  
“I don’t want to ruin the complicated relationship we have.”  
“I don’t care.” He said, “I just want you to be mine for one night.”  
“I will only give myself to my husband.” Anne said, making Richard realize that she was still a virgin, and he was far from that.  
“You have married me like five times.” Richard pointed out.  
“Under duress.” Anne said as Richard’s hand slid to her thighs.  
“Never under duress.” Richard said in a more husky voice, “I think that you can feel how you always have me.”

Anne shook her head.

“Be my girlfriend again.”

She again shook her head.

“No. If we break-up, it would never be the same. The tension during holidays. Isabel and George–”

Richard turned around and pinned her to her bed.

“I don’t care about them. Annie, can I call you that?” Richard asked, making Anne nod, “You’ll never know if you don’t try.”

That was the same thing that both of her parents said in different occasions.

“Let’s try it.” Richard insisted sliding his hand up her thigh. He was now touching the lace of her underwear “If it doesn’t work out, we could say ‘oh well’, but I don’t want to grow old and wonder ‘what if’.”

He was seducing her. She did not know what the hell had gotten into him. It was probably something that Ned must have told him. He was acting a little bit like Ned.Richard now could feel her arousal growing. He had only done this to her two times, and both times, there were she had told him to stop. But not this time.

Anne nodded. He was not sure if Anne wanted his touch, or if she was agreeing on them.

“Do you promise me not to get . . . not to hate me if we break-up?” Anne asked.  
“I solemnly swear it.”  
“Are you doing this because you want to get inside–”  
“No. I want you as a whole.” He said as he gave her a quick kiss in her shoulder, making Anne grasp his hair, and make him feel her pull it. Anne pushed his hand away from her intimate area, and pinned him down by turning around.

“You are one of the most important persons in this world. You have been my friend. We cannot be lovers and friends at the same time, Richard.”  
“I think we could.” Richard said, “We were doing fine last time . . .” Richard closed his eyes in annoyance and looked at her straight, “Stop resisting, Anne!”

Anne was about to give in when another knock on the door, was heard, making Richard almost cry in frustration.

“ANNE!” It was George, “I cannot find Richard, and he had the wedding rings, he says that he gave them to you. Is that true or did I lost them?

Anne had it. Richard was supposed to have them, but he asked her to keep them under her care. “I HAVE THEM!” Anne yelled, making Richard laugh.

“THANKS GOD!” George yelled.

Anne was about to get off Richard, but when he first felt her first movement, he pinned her back to the bed.

“Tell me that you love me.” Richard whispered in her ear. Anne’s nerves curled when she felt his hot breath against the curve of her neck.  
“I do.”  
“Say it.”  
“I love y–” Richard didn’t let her finish. He just pressed a kiss in her lips that silenced her for a minute after he rested on his back besides her.  
“Do you need help to zip that dress?” He asked her as he looked at her.  
“I think you want to take it off me.”  
Richard silently laughed, “That’s true, but we are sort of needed downstairs.”

Anne stood up, and took of the jacket she was wearing, turning her back to Richard. He caressed her back before pressing a kiss on her nape, and then in her shoulders as he zipped up her dress. He was looking at her reflection on the mirror, and she was looking at his.

“I love you Anne Neville. Though you have made my life a living hell. I do love you.”  
Anne smiled at him, "Now get out."  
"Before I leave, just to be sure. We are dating. Right Anne? Was that a yes?”  
Anne rolled her eyes, before turning to him to push him out of her room.  
"Was it?" Richard asked.  
"Of course!" Anne smiled, making him be . . . well, plain and simply happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) I couldn't hold it back anymore. I had to let them go and love each other. A few chapters left. Maybe five.  
> PS. Did you see what I did there? No? Okay. Forget it. I'll Let It Go.


	11. ISABEL AND GEORGE’S REHEARSAL DINNER : DEUXIÈME PARTIE

Richard was standing across Anne, who was now being photographed along side her parents. Richard looked at her and smiled. She was so pretty and and she seemed so happy for Isabel. She was. She couldn’t have been happier.

“Now the Best Man and the Maid of Honour!” The photographer called, making Richard quickly stand up and stand besides her.  
“Closer to each other.” The photographer said, “Hand on her waist.”

Edward was now looking at Anne and Richard. He just wanted a wink from his brother to see if it worked, but his brother didn’t winked.

Then, he saw how he placed his hand on Anne’s waist. His fingers were not glued together, they were hanging loose. His shoulders weren’t stiff, nor were his legs. Then he saw that Anne’s body was arched a little, and that he clearly was pressing his thighs and chest against Anne.  
He did not said a word, but smiled at his little brother. Then, when dinner was served, Richard Neville said that he had a present for the bridal party. A two day spa for them to relax and leave their worries with him, Nan, Cecily, Edward, Richard, and Jacquetta.

“I’ll be more relaxed if I left it in the hands of Mother, Cecily and Jacquetta.” Anne said, “Do you boys knows and understand the difference between purple and violet?”  
“Actually, Anne, I do.” Richard York said as he reached for his glass of wine.  
“You do?” Anne asked as she kicked him under the table.  
“Yes I do. Violet is more blue, and purple more red.” Richard said in very simple words.  
“We have a genius among us.” Anne said, wanting to sound sarcastically to everyone.  
“Well!” George started as Isabel rose to her feet, 

“I–We just want to thanks everyone for everything, specially to the girl in green sitting across the Best Man. I am going to mainly thanks Anne. Without Anne’s guidance, this wouldn’t have been possible. I mean, I know that mother and Nan had a lot to do, but we got to admit that who drove us to the verge of madness was that tiny young woman there! And then brother, my little, tiny, infant, baby brother. Thanks for setting me up straight when I had my crisis, because men also have their crisis. Just as Isabel had her crisis when she said that she couldn’t find THE dress, I had mine when I couldn’t find the right shoes. I just want to thank all of you. This is a dream come true to me and Isabel. I remember that who told me I liked Isabel was Anne. And she was damn right! I have never seen such beautiful woman in my life. Well, when have kids, I am sure that if we have a girl, she’ll be more beautiful than Isabel and I . . . I just want to thank you all. Nan, Richard . . .you’re daughter, she’ll always be in good hands. Always.”

Isabel smiled, as she gave a kiss to her soon to be husband in the lips. It was a quick one because she also wanted to say a few words.

Isabel sighed, “I like George, I am grateful. I have to thank Cecily for planning this beautiful dinner. Mother and Father . . . thanks for everything you have given to me, and I hope we’ll be as great parents as you were with me.” 

Richard Neville started to cry, as he stood up to hug her daughter, and threatening George that if any harm came to her he had a hundred acres and a shovel.

“Well, moving on from that . . .” Isabel said nervously, “I also have to thank my other half. My Annie. The first memory I have from Anne is actually from when she was about to be born. I remember playing with Richard who was about my age . . . and I remember that we were sitting besides our Mother, and her water broke. Richard thought that I had pee, which was not true, it was my little sister already messing me. Then I remember when I first saw her, she was this pink pig. She was so fat, and she reached for my finger. I was only three years old, and I knew that she would always be my best friend. I also remember when we used to play wedding. She always wanted to be the bride, and I let her because she was my little sister. I was jealous. But now, she has made me the bride I always wanted to be. I haven’t had a worry about planning. I haven’t. She took care of it for us, alongside Richard, but alike George, I know that Dickon just nodded and said ‘yes ma’am’. Annie, I hope one day, not too far from here that I would return the blessing to you, because you have made my dream come true, and we aren’t even married yet. Mother saw the place, you already had it decorated, and she said that it was as if we brought a garden to the venue. I am not even there, and I know that I will always love it because it was done by the person that most knows me in this world, and I couldn’t be more thankful that you are my little sister.”

Isabel was now crying, and so was Anne, that had reached for Isabel to hug, and whispering to her ear that she wanted to tell her something before the end of the night.

Anne gave her speech, telling her sister and George, that she wouldn’t have had it other way. She was born to prepare, organize and execute her sister’s wedding. “George, I am on this one with my Papa. You harm her, and I wont kill you, I will castrate you.”

Then it was Richard’s turn as Best Man to say his speech.

“At first I was rather reluctant to be the Best Man. You sort of didn’t gave me other choice because you asked me in front of people. But I was glad I went along. I made paces with Anne.” He said rather nervously as he looked at her, wanting to reach for her hand to press his lips against her.  
“I also got to know you better. I mean, you are the middle child, and you always had issues, which got ressolved when you and Iz got together. I know now that inside that macho shell of yours, there is actually a kind soul, that is as sensible as a flower.”  
“Really? A flower?” George interrupted him.  
“Shut up George, let me finish . . . and Isabel, I couldn’t have asked for a better sister-in-law. I mean, Lizzie, you are great, just more graceful woman into our family. Us York boys, we need graceful woman as the two of you because . . . we can be hot headed at times, and so damn stubborn. I am just thankful that Anne told George that he was in love with you because I cannot think a more perfect bride for him!”

Richard looked at Anne, and asked her with his eyes if he could tell, but Anne shook her head.

“I also want to thank Anne. I mean, you have to have patience when it comes to planning, and the ability to boss people around without feeling any kind of remorse. That is a gift!”  
“She inherited that from me!” A proud Richard Neville said.  
“Maybe she did, because I can still remember how she used to boss us around so we could be her grooms. I actually think that Anne contracted matrimony with the three of us, at least . . . two? three times?” Richard said, making everyone laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know what you think! :)


	12. Isabel and George's Wedding Day

Anne brushed her sister’s hair so it could be ready for the hair stylist. With each brush, Anne found that her sister’s hair was so dark that it look as if it was burgundy. She then compared it to hers, her hair was not blonde nor red, but it had similar shades of both.

“Are you seriously doing that again?”  
“How come I have fairer hair than you?” Anne asked, “Mama and Papa have dark hair.”  
“Mama says that you look like our grandmother.”  
“Isabel?” Anne asked.  
“Hm?”  
“I wish to say something to you.”  
“Why are you speaking so proper Anne? Using words as fairer?”  
“Richard and I . . . we got back together.”  
Isabel shocked on her water glass. Glad she was that she was not waring her wedding shift.  
“You serious? How come? When? Where?”  
“Yes, I am serious. Yesterday, my room–”  
“You little siren! Yesterday? Oh my God, Anne! We were in the same house while you and Richard–”  
“We didn’t do that, Isabel. We just talked, and you know . . . maybe he was drunk. He isn’t even that confident. You know that Bess and Mary have been biting a lot? Well, Richard he has a really bad bruise . . . so does George, Richard told me. Well, when we were dating . . . you remember? Well, he used to . . . that’s not important–” Anne blushed, looking down at her, feet, making her sister who had the skim complexion of porcelain, blush too.  
“He what?” Isabel interrupted.  
“Izzy!”  
“What did he do?”  
Anne hesitated for a moment. She didn’t want to say of such intimate thing about her.  
“Tell me!” Isabel insister, “I need gossip!”  
“Oh my God Isabel!”  
“Tell me!”  
“He would kiss me . . . in my neck, and sometimes he would leave bruises because he would suck on my neck–”  
“Oh my God. He looks so virginal and angel like with that raven hair of his and funny eyes.”  
“He does not have funny eyes.”  
“He does.”  
“No he does not! He is the most handsome eyes in the world.” Anne said as she untangled Isabel’s hair.  
“That hurt!”  
“Well, do not say that he has funny eyes. Your sons and daughter could get his eyes because he it the uncle and he had the same eyes as his father. Your children’s grandfather.” Anne snapped at her.  
“Wow! I touched a nerve, did I?”  
“Don’t make fun of his eyes. I have always believed that they are beautiful.”  
Isabel laughed, “Go ahead, tell me the story.”  
“Well, he sort of seduced me. For the first time, I liked being seduce, not the seducer.”  
“I cannot believe.”  
“He seduced you? How?”  
“I am not going to tell you that! Now . . . I must get dress, otherwise I’ll be late on everything today.”  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Anne could see the three York brothers lined up. George, Richard, then Edward. It was funny because, Richard wasn’t as tall as his brother, and everyone could see the gap in their heights.  
Then as she walked, Anne couldn’t help it but feel everyone’s eyes on her, specially her Father, who was smiling at her. She only couldn’t wait for her Father to see Isabel, in her white dress, looking like a porcelain doll.

Isabel insisted to walk along, but Neville wouldn’t allow it and when she walked down the aisle. When the vows were exchange, Richard smiled at her and mouthed that he loved her.  
“I told Isabel.” Anne said after the wedding.

“You did?”  
“I had to tell her. I am so excited, that I honestly couldn’t keep it a silence.”  
“I cannot wait until you get me out of this dress.” Anne said.  
“Me?” He asked surprised.  
“Yes, you.”  
“Are you sure?” He asked her. The night before, they spend the night talking, and eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms.  
Anne nodded. Richard was glad that they had already said there speeches, and he took her hand, and kissed it, pulling her to him to kiss her in the lips in front of everybody, not caring of what the guests had to say.  
“I think that now we would have to sneak out after bed time.” Anne said after they finished kissing.  
“Since when you have a bed time, Anne?”  
“Well, tomorrow I have to go to the Spa. You, Father’s gift for the bridal party.”  
“Do you have to go tomorrow?”  
“Richard!”   
Richard York looked back and saw Richard Neville.  
“Stand up boy!”  
“Papa!”  
“Go and help your sister out of that dress! She needs to go off.” Richard Neville said, making Anne lean over her Father, and whispered, “Be gentle, Papa.”  
“Go on.”

Richard York smiled at Anne, once again taking her hand and giving her a quick kiss.

“Are you mad at me?” Richard York asked, “I’ve always been loony for Annie.”  
“I know that. I just want don’t want you too get all excited about this. Annie is still really young, and I know you, and you will want to settle down–”  
“There is no need to worry. Anne and I–”  
“Just take care of her. Would you? Take care of her. Or I’ll, like I said yesterday to George, I’ll castrate you.”  
Richard nodded.  
“Now give me a hug!” Richard Neville said, pulling Richard York into a hug, asking himself what there was about the Neville girls, and these York boys that seemed to attract each other so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Comment and let me know! :)


	13. WHEN ANNE WAS 22 AND RICHARD 24

Anne sat in the pool to a very pregnant Isabel, who could hardly walk or breath. Anne was now braiding her sister’s hair.

“I want more water.” Isabel said, making Anne to turn to her side.  
“Richard!”  
“It is not my baby she carries. Tell George to do it.” Richard said as he finally got the nerve to jump into the pool.   
“First, George isn’t here. She carries your brother’s child. You are as responsible as George.”  
“No I am not.”  
“Yes you are. Go and get her water!” Anne said as she stood up from her chair.  
“Only if you kiss me.” Richard said.  
“I am not going to get in. The water is freezing.”  
“Yes, you are. If you get in, and kiss me, I’ll get Isabel water with so much ice that would freeze little Margaret’s brain.”  
“Fuck’s sake, I’ll get it myself!” Isabel said.  
“Like if you could stand up!” Richard said, making Anne stand up from her chair, gently push Isabel to her chair. 

That made Richard get out of the pool, and tell Anne that he would go.

“When is George coming?” Anne asked.  
“His building the crib.”  
“Still?” Anne asked.  
“Yes, still . . . I told him that we should get them to assemble it, but he said that he was George York, and that he would not pay for something he could clearly do.”  
“Clearly?”  
“Clearly.”  
“Here, water for the Isabel,” Richard said as he handed her the glass, then moving to Anne, “and a kiss for you.” 

He sat besides his girlfriend, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“What?” Anne asked.  
“Nothing!” He said as he wrapped his arm around her bare waist.  
“What are you up to?” Anne asked.  
“Nothing, I swear it.” Richard said as he unwrapped his arms from her waist, switching his position to have his head on her lap. Anne smiled at him as she caressed and traced his facial features.  
“You have such strong jaw line!” Anne smiled.  
“You have big–”  
“Big what?” Anne interrupted.  
“A big heart?”  
“He wants to get into your pants, Anne!” Isabel said.  
“She isn’t wearing any, Isabel!” Richard said as he looked at Anne.  
“You bastard!” Anne slapped his arm playfully.  
“Wench!” He said, as he kissed her hand.  
“Don’t fall into that, Anne.” Isabel said, “If you do, you’ll end up like me. Pregnant with a husband who doesn’t have the balls to admit that he cannot build the damn crib.”  
“Izzy, we aren’t married.” Richard said.  
“But if you knock her up, you better do.”

It was so awkward because the farthest they had gone was third base.

“Oh my, you haven’t–”  
“LALALALALALALALALA.” Anne started, as she pushed Richard off her lap, jumping to the pool. Making Isabel look at Richard and shake her head.  
“Why haven’t–”  
“That’s not your business, Isabel.” Richard said standing up from the chair. Anne was now doing swimming laps.  
“Richard!” Isabel hissed.  
“What?”  
“Why haven’t you–”  
“I said it is none of your business.” Rich  
“Tell me why?”  
“God! The pregnant see has awakened your hunger for gossip, apparently.”  
“Are you calling me fat?” Isabel asked him, grabbing the magazine he had in her hand, and started hitting him.  
“Is there something wrong with you?” Isabel asked.  
“No!”  
“With her?”   
“Of course not!” Richard cried out loud, “Stop fishing, Isabel. Besides, you shouldn’t be outside. The sun will fry the baby.”  
“Oh shut up. I am under a umbrella. I have a fan by my side. I have water. I am okay. What do the two of you do when you are in the bedroom?”  
“That’s not your business.”  
“Do you only cuddle?”

Richard gave Isabel the same look that George had when he did not want to talk about about something.

“Okay? When are you going to pop-up the question?”  
“What question?”  
“Bending the knee? Tying the knot?”  
“Marriage?”  
“Yes.”  
“We’re so young!”  
“Young? You two are about to finish your graduate studies, and been dating since when?”  
“We just got back together.”  
“Two years ago.” Isabel pointed out, “And you two got married when you were children.”  
“So did we, one time.” Richard pointed out.  
“One. You and Anne like five?”  
“She doesn’t want to get married. I’ve already talked to her about this. Did she asked you to–”  
Richard looked at her.  
“What?”  
“You cannot talk about about marriage. Not to Anne. She expects it. If you want it, you should get in your knee and ask the question, dressed in a tuxedo, in a restaurant or in a park."  
“Oh!”  
“So you have asked the question.”  
“Well, not really.”  
They were now whispering.  
“I’ve brought up the subject.”  
“How exactly.”  
“Straight forward?”  
“You are just as stupid as your brother. Gentle hints that will make her smile in her sleep. God Richard! What do they teach boys now days in high school?” Isabel sighed, “Now get me more water, and the aloe that’s in the fridge. We are starting to feel the sun.”


	14. WHEN ANNE WAS 23 AND RICHARD 25

As he sat holding Anne’s shopping bags, Richard, he couldn’t understand why Anne wanted a dress that she already had in blue, yet he didn’t mind when she came to him and asked as she twirled around how did she looked.

“Gorgeous!”  
“Do I?” She asked him.  
“Of course you do love! Of course you do.”  
“Which one do you like best? This one, or the other model?”  
“Why don’t you get both.”  
“Are you going to pay for them?” Anne asked joking.  
“Okay! If you want them both I can get them for you both.”

He had just been promoted when he finished his graduate studies.

“I like that you are a little bit richer than before.” Anne said after he had paid.  
“Do you?” He asked.  
“Yes. You are always taking me new places. You are dressing better–”  
“Dressing better?” He asked.  
“Well, I mean, blue does good on you, but I love how white looks on you.” Anne said as she caressed the perfect ironed shirt.  
“I hate how green looks on you.” He said.  
“What?” Anne asked looking shocked pulling her hand back to her.  
“I hate it. It makes you look old.” Richard said, “It doesn’t flatter your skin colour. Green is a dark colour and it makes shades on your face.”  
“Are you serious?” Anne asked., “I am wearing a green dress.Oh my! Have this always happened?”  
“Well, since you graduated, and started working you– you know what . . . I love it, and I don’t care. I love it when you wear those suits. And how they hug the skin I am told to wait to hug . . . But what I don’t like is that you do not like my blue shirts!”   
“I look good in blue.”  
“You do, but I like it when you wear white.”  
“And I like it when you wear lace.” Richard started, “I get to see glimpses of what I haven’t seen yet.  
“Where are we going now?” Anne asked as she pushed him away.  
“Well, though you look beautiful in that green dress, we have to change into proper clothes.”  
“Are you sure it is not the colour that you like?” Anne snapped.  
“You are not going to let it go?” He asked her.  
“No. Are we going to a fancy place?” Anne asked, as Richard stopped proceeded to wrap his arms around her.  
“Maybe?” He said. Anne decided to ignore his comment of her colours, and decided that she enjoyed the feeling of being lost in his strong arms.  
“Are we going to that Oyster place, because I lied when I said that I liked it. I mean, I love Oysters, but only when I have them as head pieces, or wearing them as a bra on Halloween.” She asked instead, making Richard laugh.  
“I know. I saw it in your face. It is an Italian place.” Richard said, “Maybe some mushroom stuffed raviolos?”  
“Some red wine? And white, and red!” Anne asked.  
“Well, I would buy you the cellar if I could but it is not safe for a lady of your rank to drink so much.”  
“A lady of my rank?” Anne asked.  
“Yes.”  
“You are now talking so sweet to me. Shall I stop saying and behaving bitter towards you?” Anne asked.  
“You words and body stopped being bitter at the moment wrapped my humble arms around your waist.” He said giving her a kiss.  
“What kind of lady I am.”  
“The nice and naughty one.” He blinked at her, “The best kind.”  
“Am I?” Anne asked as they stepped out of the mall entrance, making their way of to his car. 

Richard being the gentleman that he is, opened the door of her car, and gently closed it; then, he got inside, gave her a kiss and drove Anne to her place.  
He waited for her. He was already dressed. He told Anne to dress fancy before they went to the mall, but she insisted on wearing something light. As usual. He could now listen to Anne singing in the shower. It really made him smile, and laugh, and he started to sing along with her to a cheesy song. He touched the bulge that he had in his pocket, and smiled nervously, hoping that everything would go as he hoped it would.  
____________________________________________________________

Anne stared at the menu, going up and down, making Richard smile because she always did that, and will order the same thing.

“I want the same as usual.” Anne sighed.  
“I know little one.”  
“Little one?” She asked.  
“Well, you are tiny.”  
“You do not like it?” She asked him.  
“I love it.” He smiled.  
“I know you do.” Anne said as she took a zip of wine.  
“I also want some of those fried mozzarella sticks.”  
“I know.” He laughed.  
“Am I that predictable?”  
“Well, when we come here you have always been.”  
“I do not regret it.” Anne said, “They taste so crispy and soft.”  
“You look so pretty tonight.”  
“You look handsome too. You really do. That shirt, that hair, that body of yours. Those broad shoulders . . .” Anne said, now taking a pause. 

The waiter came and took the order making her stop talking.

“Is that all?” The waiter asked.  
“Do you want something else Annie?” Richard asked.  
“Nothing that they cannot serve me!” Anne sighed as she looked at his shoulders.  
“That’s all!” Richard said to the waiter, smiling at him giving him back the menu.  
“You are starving. Aren’t you?”   
“For two things!” Anne sighed as she played with his hand.  
“Two things? Which are?”  
“Food and . . .”  
“Food and what?” He asked.  
“I wont say.”  
“Why not?” He asked.  
“Because it is none of your business.”  
“If it involves me it is my business.”  
Anne laughed at him now.  
“I love the way you laugh.” He said, “The way you talk, smile, sleep, snore, grunt, moan, jump, walk, dance. I love the way you kiss and hug me. I love those to the most, and I really love your walking, and the little swing that you have on your hips.”  
“Why are you saying those things?” Anne asked.  
“Because I just feel like it. Can a boyfriend say those things to his girlfriend?”  
“He is expected.” Anne said.  
“May I ask you a question Annie?” He asked her, but got interrupted by the waiter bringing the mozzarella sticks.  
“Grazie!” Anne said as she reached for stick “What were you going to ask me?”  
“Um . . . wow! They clearly now how to interrupt people, don’t they?”  
“And when they do they bring love, don’t they?” Anne asked.  
“Love!” Richard sighed, “Love!”  
“What about it?” Anne asked.  
“I love you. I was thinking after desert maybe! But I really cannot hold it back now. Do you remember when you where fifteen? When you told I told you that I loved you?”  
“It wasn’t like that. I told you that I knew that the only reason that you–”  
“Okay, but then I said that I loved you.” Richard interrupted her.  
“Yes, you did.”  
“I’ve been sickly, madly in love with you for years, and I know that I will always be in love with you.”  
“Oh my God!” Anne gasped as she saw Richard stood up and got on his knees, “Oh God!”  
“Will you marry me Annie? Like we used to when we were little kids? Will you marry me?”


	15. When Anne Was 23 and Richard 25: Part Two

Anne had thought of that day a lot, and there he was was, on his knees with a ring on his hand. He was asking her to marry him. He was asking her to be his wife. He was asking her to be her husband. She did not know it would be like this. She didn’t know it would feel like that. Having him in his knees, looking straight at her. She thought of Isabel, and how they used to play when they were little girls. Isabel wanted her proposal to be spontaneous. She wanted her proposal to sing to her, to dance. But Anne, she wanted the opposite. She wanted Richard to swoon her. She wanted him. He was well aware of it.

“Richard!” Anne sighed.  
“Will you marry me, Anne Neville?”  
She remained speechless.  
“I will be a true husband because I love you.”   
“Oh my God! Yes!” Anne sighed, “Yes, yes, yes! A million infinite times yes!”

Richard was now smiling. Anne stood up, pulling him up to her and diving him a kiss. As he slid the ring into her finger, Anne noticed that he actually heard her when she said that she liked her rings being a half size bigger.

“I love you Anne!” Richard said as she hugged her, burying his head in her hair as people clapped at them. Proposals were something that everyone liked.  
“I cannot wait to get out of here.” Anne said.  
“Let’s eat first, because I am not going to let you out of my sight tonight.”  
“Good. You are going to need the energy tonight love.” Anne said, leaving Richard speechless.

When they finished eating, Anne said that she did not wanted desert.

“You sure?” He asked.  
“Dead sure. C’mon. Pay, let’s go.”  
“You don’t want the cinnamon spice cake?”  
“I really do love that cake!” Anne said, “But not today!”  
“My place?” He asked. 

He was rather shocked. Anne didn’t like going to Richard’s place because everytime she went she felt that she could go all the way with him, and it was something that she didn’t want to do because she was still in college, and she said that she couldn’t handle getting pregnant and school at the same time. Well, she could she just didn’t wanted to.

“Your bed!” Anne whispered.  
“My–my bed?” He asked, “Are you sure?”  
Anne called the waiter, and asked him for the bill. After Richard payed the bill, they drove back together to his place.  
“Are you sure?” Richard asked her when they got in.  
“Do you not want to now?” She asked her.  
“I’ve waited for this moment, I don’t know . . . almost eight years?”  
“Wow!” Anne sighed, “You are such a gentlem–”

She didn’t finished talking because he started to kiss her, pulling her up to him, making Anne wrap her legs around his, while he rested against his back to the door.

“God Anne!” Richard moaned when Anne started to kiss his neck. He could feel himself already getting tight around his pants.  
“The sofa.” Anne whispered.  
“No. The bed.”  
“The bed it’s too far away, Richard.”  
“A few meters compared to eight to nine years is nothing Anne!” Richard managed to say as he carried her to his room.  
“Wait!” Anne interrupted breaking up the kiss.  
“What?”   
“I need to brush my teeth!”  
“Don’t worry, your breath is fine.” As he turned on the light of his room.

Anne pulled away from him, and walked quickly to his bathroom, and freshened up.  
Richard was now sitting on his bed. He had taken his shoes off, but he left his socks on because he felt that he had better orgasms when his feets were warm. When Anne came out, he just stared at her. She was beautiful. She IS beautiful, and had a beautiful smile.

“I love you!” He said as Anne walked up to him.   
“If you think you are going to tell me what to do, you are wrong, Richard.”  
“Do you know what you are about to do?” He asked her. This just turned him on a lot.  
“No, but I think I can manage it!” Anne said as she started to unbutton Richard’s shirt to trail down kisses from his neck to his chest, making Richard moan in pleasure when he felt her wet, and warm mouth against his skin.  
“You think?” Richard asked as he enjoyed her kisses.  
“Yes!” Anne said as she sat in his hips.  
“Go back, kiss me again like that.” Richard said.  
“Do you want me to take my dress off?” Anne asked him.   
“No.” Richard teased her as he started to trace with his finger the roundness of her breasts, “You know, I have always imagined how this two will look. How soft they would be.”  
“Let me take the dress off!” Anne insisted.  
“No!” Richard said, taking hold of her hands.  
“Why?” She asked.  
“Because I am going to take it off myself!” He said, turning her around, pinning her to the bed.  
“I have always loved this neck. So graceful. It is not long, nor is it short. It is just perfect, you see. So graceful.” Richard said as he played with the little curl that formed in her nape, before unzipping it. He then turned her around, pulling the dress off, only to find that she was wearing another coat of dressing, she was wearing a skin tight slip.

“This is not fair for this poor guy.” Richard said as Anne pushed him to his back.  
“No it isn’t.” Anne smiled, as she took off the slip, throwing it to her floor. He now for the first time saw her completely naked, “And you are not a guy, Richard. You are a man!”  
“I am a man.” Richard repeated as he now caressed her with his thumbs her nipples.

Anne’s head went back when he reached her breasts with his lips, and started to suck on them, kissing them as if this would be the last time they would be like this. Together. Richard turned her down, pinning her to the mattress. He was now a few inches away from her, and when Anne reached for his lips, he started to travel down, leaving a wet, warm, and hungry trail of kisses down to her belly button, gently lowering down to press a kiss on both of her hip bones before taking off her panties. He then started to caressed her thighs, leaving a chain of kisses that went up to her inner thighs, and when he started to pleasure her, Anne went mad. She went crazy with pleasure. He was now laughing at Anne’s reaction. He enjoyed how Anne was acting, pulling his hair, saying that he shouldn’t stop. Begging him not to stop, but he did. He stopped.

“Continue!” Anne ordered.  
“No.” Richard snapped back at her.  
“Why?” Anne asked as Richard positioned himself to enter her, “Oh God! It feels so–”  
“So what?” He asked when he thrusted for the first time into her. 

Feeling Anne dig his nails into his back was just euphoric.

“Good?” He asked as Anne bit her lips, as she adjust to the new sensation of having someone inside of her. He was thrusting into her as if he was thirsty and Anne was his water. She was his cure. Anne’s pain was soon converted into pleasure, a pleasure that was growing, and growing.  
“Let it go.” Richard whispered as he softly kissed her neck, as his hands caressed her body. Anne let herself enjoy and feel the amazing feeling that she was feeling for the first time. Anne moaned in pleasure, making Richard start to thrust harder into her so he could feel the same too. He did, resting his face in her breasts, he just couldn’t believe that so much they had gone through and now they were there, together.

He felt Anne’s fingers play with his hair, while her other hand traced his facial features.  
“I hope I was able to satisfy you.” Richard sighed as he kissed her shoulder.  
“I think you did.” Anne said.  
“Think?” He asked.  
“Well, this was my first time.” Anne pointed out.  
“I know. I am sorry that I at first got a little too excited.”   
“I forgive you.” Anne said..  
“I did not wanted to hurt you.”  
“You didn’t.” Anne said.  
“No?”  
“Well, you may have started a little rough, but I got to admit that I liked it.” Anne said making Richard smile, “But it was my first time. I am sure that it wont hurt the next time, right?”  
“How about we don’t give it another shot later?”  
“Why not now?” Anne asked as she got on top of him.  
“Aren’t you tired?” He asked her.  
“No. You got me all fired up.” Anne said.  
“Weren’t you the one who was all about cuddling and snuggling?” Richard asked her as he tried to wake up himself.  
“We have have snuggled, and cuddled since we were kids. I think that we can–”  
Richard didn’t let her finish. He just did as she wanted, he gave her what she wanted. 


	16. When Anne was 24 and Richard 26 | Part One

He was anxiously drumming his fingers against his thighs. Today was his wedding day. Today was the day when he would marry his Anne. Their wedding day. Today was the wedding that he was forced to rehearse when he was a younger boy, and in the present time, he couldn’t wait to get married. He couldn’t wait for her to be his wife, and him to be her husband. Even though Anne was the one who in her entire life had fantasised about wearing white, with a long veil, he couldn’t wait to actually see her like that. 

Anne chose the dress that she most liked. It was a lace dress. Anne had always loved lace. The skirt was in the form of a full A-line horsehair trim, and had little sequins sown into it. It was not a strapless dress. She loved the dress when she saw that it was lace-long sleeved. No skin was left to be seen. Isabel said that it was too much fabric, but her mother said that she just looked perfect and beautiful. As her mother gave her the earrings, Anne couldn’t help it but to feel a little emotional and let some happy tears to stream down her eyes.

“Are you having cold feet?” Isabel asked. Isabel just wanted to tease her, just like she did on her wedding day.  
“It is not that. I am just–”  
“I know.” Her Mother said as she with a cotton ball cleaned her tears.  
“It is so weird to see Annie finally dressed in her actual wedding dress.” Isabel said.

That made the Mother’s girl laugh, and also Cecily laugh too who had just entered the room and said that the boys had been there for almost thirty minutes in the beach. Anne at first dreamt of getting married in a church, but Richard did not wanted to. He wanted to do something in the open air, so it either the garden or the beach. Anne ended up liking the idea of the beach. She then remembered the times during summers, where the Yorks and the Nevilles would go to a resort and spend some weeks while both Richard York and Richard Neville did some business around. Anne while they were planning the wedding, she asked him if he remembered the resort, making Richard laugh, and tell him that he liked the idea of it.

Anne looked through the window to see if she could see her Richard from there, but the only thing she could see where the white tents and the sea waves.

“Are you ready Annie?” Her Mother asked.  
“I think so.” Anne said as she looked at reflection one more time, checking if she did not have anything on her teeth.  
“They are clean, c’mon on now.”

Richard Neville decided to meet his little girl in the other room, and enjoy the last few minutes of having his little girl still unmarried. He joked as they walked, the times when she forced Richard to be her groom, making Richard York cry when she got so bossy and demanding, telling him what to say and what not to say.

“Did you write his vows too?” He asked her.  
“We decided to go traditional on that.” Anne said.

Richard Neville sighed. It was one thing with Isabel. Isabel was his big girl, but Anne. Anne was his little girl. She was the girl who at the age of two asked him if she could have a drivers permit, and not one of a printer one.

“Is he nervous, Papa?” Anne asked.  
“Well, he said that maybe you got cold feet and that was why you were taking so much time.”  
“My dress didn’t want to close. I think that the stress made me retain water.”  
“But it closes now, right?”  
“Yes. I had to pee. Cecily gave me this lemon tea which made me pee.”

He sighed. He had always had so close relationship with his little girl, and even though she was now grown, they still had it. It was not long before they got to where the ceremony. Anne there saw her Mother, and she told the musicians to start.

This was it. This was the day she had always wanted. Richard York stood in the end of the aisle. His brothers waiting by his side. Little Elizabeth was now throwing the white rose petals to the floor, and asked if Anne if she could have her bouquet when the wedding was finished, which made everyone laugh.

Richard York smiled when he saw her. He told her that she looked beautiful. She had her hair up, in a wavy romantic bun with a few strands down. She was only wearing light colours, he noticed. A pale pink on her lips, and the only vibrant colour where her blue eyes, which he loved the most. Anne noticed that Richard obeyed her when she said that he had to wash his hair, and then to brush it. She could see some curls wanting to rebel to the hair product he used. But he looked so cute. So adorable. She just couldn’t wait to feel his arms around her, or to just to be alone with him.   
She said I do, and when the priest asked Richard if he accepted her as a wife, he interrupted him in the middle of the sentence, “I do!”, and asked him if he could already kiss his bride.

“You can now kiss your bride!”

Richard pushed the veil back, and smiled at her before he wrapped his arms around her, while she stood on her tippy toes because she was not wearing any shoes.

“You are now mine, and now I am yours!” Richard whispered between kisses.  
“You are wrong.” Anne said, “I have always been yours, and you mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think. There would be a second part for the wedding, and another chapter and it would be done. I hope you like this one.


	17. When Anne was 24 and Richard 26 | Part Two

George had a series of special images.

In reality, they were actually a series of videos of Anne and Richard while growing up, and each one of them showed how similar they were.

The first one was of a thirteen year old Anne and a fifteen year old Richard. Anne and Isabel were discussing the various hair treatments that might help Richard to tame his rebellious curls. The funny thing about it it was that Anne had his hands on him, massaging his templets, and he had his eyes closed with a smile. He was indeed enjoying it, sometimes groaning and saying that she had really talented hands, and that she shouldn’t stop until he ordered her to.

“She still buys Richard hair products so he can ‘tame’ his curls.” George added before going to the next video.

The second one was of Anne and Richard at the age of aged 15 and 17. They had started dating, and it was during spring break. They were just being really lazy. Both still in their pyjamas. Anne’s head resting on Richard’s chest, while Isabel’s head was resting on Edward’s lap, while her legs where on Anne’s lap. George asked them why they were being so lazy. On that week, Isabel got a cold. Anne drank from her bottle of water. Richard also got it, making George “wonder” how could he if his brother was a gentleman and wouldn’t go near second base with Anne, and then was Edward, who just drank from everyone’s glass without minding. Nowadays, he minded. In the video, George asked how they all were feeling, causing Anne to take her pillow and throw it at George, saying him to bug off or that she would kiss him so deep that he would end with pneumonia.

George's voice was overheard in the video as the camera turned to Richard. There, George asked how he felt about his girlfriend kissing him to which Richard answered with really rough voice, “ _Go ahead Anne. Kiss him. Please, I beg you. Maybe he will get the soar throat I have and he would lose his voice_.”

“They still have the same twisted mind. When they have children, we’ll have to take extra care of ours Izzy, otherwise, the Yorks would always be on the principal’s office. "

The third one was of a grown Anne. This one was just taken a few weeks ago, and they were talking about the wedding. Which led to the final video of an eight year old Anne and an ten year old Richard. The video was not one of great quality, but it was still visible, and had good audio.

_“Papa, I need rings. We do not have rings.”_

_“I do not want rings.”_ Young Richard said _, “Rings make it official. I don’t like official things. I don’t want to get married.” Richard took of his wedding ring and asked for his wife’s ring. “_

_Papa I need a boy to carry the rings.” “George.” Young George York shook his head._

He didn’t want to, but Isabel seemed rather pleased, _“Can we now get married?”_ Anne asked.

 _“_ _Do we have to?”_ Richard asked Anne.

_“Yes Richard. I am bored and I want to play.”_

_“We can play checkers, twister, Life?”_ Richard said instead.

 _“_ _No. I want to play wedding.”_ Anne said to Richard.

 _“Fine! Can you hurry up, this is rather embarrassing.”_ Richard said, hurrying the rest.

And it worked while Richard Neville asked the question.

_“Do you Richard York, accept Annie Neville as you wife?”_

_“Do I have to?”_ Richard York asked, making Anne stepped on his foot.

 _“I do.”_ Richard said, as he tried to swallow his pain.

_“Do you Anne Neville, accept Richard York–”_

_“Yes!”_

_“That was eager.”_

_“Well Papa, I know what I want.”_

_“Well,” Richard Neville laughed “You, Richard, you may now kiss the bride’s hand.”_

_“Oh Papa, everybody knows that the groom kisses the bride in the lips, not in the hand!”_ Anne said, leaning over to kiss young Richard York in his lips. _“Mama, Mama!”_ Richard started to cry as he with his hands cleaned his lips from Anne's kiss.

_“Annie! Mama, Anne kissed me.”_

 

Anne looked at Richard with blushing cheeks, while George gave his final segment of his speech,

“–all started as a game. He would only play with her so she wouldn't cry. Because Anne could go on and cry until someone gave into her desires.Their friendship grew, to were they now are.” George said as he took a deep breath, and sighed, “ It has always been her. It was always the girl that used to bite him when she was a baby. It was Anne Neville all along.”


	18. Wedding Night

The first thing they did after entering the room was to go to the balcony to watch and to hear the waves crashing against the shore. She was still wearing her wedding dress, and he was still wearing his white long sleeved shirt, but with the sleeves rolled up, and a few buttons undone. Anne asked Richard to move the sofa outside so she wouldn’t ruin her dress with the wood that may have splinters. He did it, and with her help, they were now curled up against each other drinking champagne.

“What?” He asked her when he saw her looking at him.  
“I am in love with you.” Anne simply said.  
“Good!” Richard sighed, “I would hate to be in a marriage when I was madly in love and my wife was not.”  
“She would have to be really stupid.”  
“But you are not.” He said as she leaned over him.  
“You know something that I really hate about this dress?” He asked her.  
“You don’t like it?”  
“Oh, I love it!” He sighed, “It is just that the only skin of yours that I have been only able to love were your lips. I do not complain, though. They are just plain tasty, sexy, and addictive.”  
“Then why are you complaining?” She asked.  
“I want to love every single part of your body. One of my fantasies have always been to undress a bride on her wedding night.”  
“A bride?” Anne asked as she stood, “Where in this hour you could find a bride?”  
“I don’t know.” He teased her, “Can you help me find one?”   
“C’mon inside. Maybe with more light you may see what you are looking for.” Anne said as she took his hand and guided him inside.  
“I like what I see.” Richard said.  
“What do you see?”  
Richard turned her so she could face the mirror, “I see a pretty little dark-blond, wearing a wedding dress.”  
“You see that?” Anne asked.  
“I can also see myself starting to unbutton the dress.” Richard said as his skilled fingers did his magic. Richard told Anne not to move, that he wanted to see her face when the dress fell to the floor. He wanted to have the sight of her looking at him burned in his brain.  
“Be careful with the sleeves.” Anne reminded him.  
“Or what?” Richard asked, “Are you going to ground me?”

Anne laughed at him. He knew where he was going with this. Richard was burning in desire. He couldn’t wait for her to be on the bed. They shared their first night and only night together the day that he asked her to marry him, which a Anne exhausted him, saying that she wanted to keep doing it all night demanding. Later, the next morning when Richard woke up and started to make his moves for some action, Anne told him that they wouldn’t make love until their wedding night because she had to re-virginize herself for their wedding night, which he said that it wasn’t necessary. She told him that eight months ago and three weeks and he just couldn’t wait to feel her again.

Richard started to place kisses from her nape, and as he pushed down her sleeves, he went down trailing kisses. Richard slowly went up back to her nape, and did the same to her other arm. He slowly pushed down her gown, revealing to him the skin he had not seen in a long time. Anne took hold of his hands and guided him to the where their lovemaking will occur.

“I think you are over dressed.” Anne said as she pushed him down to the bed.  
“You are still overdressed. I love the lingerie, but I am sure I prefer the sight of your breasts, curves that the lingerie. I’ll get truly naked when you get truly naked.” Richard argued as Anne began to straddle him, making Richard moan when she started to move her hips against his fully clothed hips. It had been eights months since the were first intimate, and now she was just teasing him, which made him to take her and pin her down to the bed instead of him.

He took hold of one of her hands and held it as the started to kiss her neck, and with the other one, he started to push down the strapless bra she was wearing to kiss her breasts. Anne freed her hand from Richard’s hold, and with her free hands know she started to undo the rest of his buttons and then the belt that was restricting them of what they truly wanted.  
Richard pushed down his shirts, and then helped Anne get out of the strapless bra. Richard started to now kiss her breast while with his own legs, he pushed down his own pants. Richard stopped and took his boxers off, and then proceeded to finally unwrap his gift.

It was no much time when Richard said that he just couldn’t wait any longer, making Anne pull him closer to her so she could wrap her legs around him. Richard first started slowly to thrust into her, but it was no much longer when they both needed more velocity, more passion, more desire Anne could feel Richard’s hard breath against her neck, while Richard could feel her fingers running around his hair. He was now feeling it, and how was she. Richard could feel her become tighter. While Anne could feel that his thrusts had become more raw in nature, more aggressive in the sense nurture, as if he – both of them needed to tell each other that it was okay. That they were there to take care of each other from now on. He told her to go ahead to let herself feel, to let herself go, to give in into her pleasure, that he was near too. She then felt the wave of energy that took over her which made her cry in pleasure, making him follow her into his own.

Richard’s strength was gone. His arms trembled, making him fall into Anne’s chest as he tried to catch his breath while Anne just laid there with her eyes closed, almost with tears on her eyes.

“Are you crying? You have your crying face?”  
“It isn’t that.” Anne laughed, “I just don’t know how we didn’t do this when we first started dating.”  
“We have a lifetime to make up for the lost time.” Richard replied as he crawled up to kiss her lips, “A lifetime, love.”


	19. When Anne was 28 and Richard 30

Four years later

Neither of them wanted to get up. They stayed all night up working on baby number three which neither of them complained or regretted, but now they thought that it would have been a good idea to drop of the kids at Edward or at George and Izzy’s house first. Richard could now feel the youngest one pulling the sheets, and the eldest one climbing the bed as he used his little sister as support.

Richard reached for his daughter, pulling her to the bed, while the eldest went towards his mother and snuggled against her. Anne was still asleep, but she instantly recognised the little person. It was her three year old son, who alike his Father, he preferred her hugs and kisses than to anything else. On looks they were Richard. Same dark hair, and wild hair. They had his skin tone, and his husky voice. But when it came to temperament, they were Anne. They could be sweet, but they could be devils when they wanted. They also shared their Mother’s quirks, such as curling their hair when they were nervous, and their peanuts allergy, which they all learned the same day, including Anne.

While Anne was being hugged by her son, Richard was snuggled with his one year old daughter who learned to walk on her first birthday. She was poking her Father’s eyes, trying to make him to wake up. She was more extroverted than his brother, much like Anne she was in that part; while the eldest one was more shy like him. His son started now to tickle his Mother under her arms, which even at the age of 29 and the weak fingers of her son, Anne still laughed as if it was her Father who was tickling her, or even Richard.

“That’s my mommy!” The one year old said to her brother as she pulled him by his hair.  
“Don’t do that to your brother. We have talked about this.”  
“Mommy me!”  
“Mommy is yours, and your brother’s. There is no need to fight about me.” Anne said as she pulled her from Richard’s arm. The eldest boy sat, not to happy to give his place to his sister.  
“Now I feel lonely.” Richard said, making the little girl pull his hand towards them.  
“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Anne said as her son rested his head on his sister’s lap.  
Anne smiled at Richard, as he moved towards them.  
“What?” Richard asked.  
“Do you remember when were just friends?” Anne asked him.  
“Yes, I do.” Richard laughed.  
“Do you remember when you were head over heels for Lancaster.”  
“That was my rebel phase.” Anne clarified as Richard remember the night where he saw her walking down the street during midnight while he was on a date with his first girlfriend Kate.  
“Kancaster?” The little girl asked.  
“He’s an old dear friend of Mama.” Richard said as he broke the hug and stood up from the bed.  
“Now, you all are going to help me do breakfast, right?”  
“Papa breakfast.” The little girl said, “Bed.”  
“Breakfast in bed?” Richard asked as he looked at his daughter who was now playing with her dark curls.  
“I am with the little princess here, Richard. I want breakfast in bed too.”  
“Me too Daddy.”  
Richard realized that he had no game strategy there. Three against one, and two of them were female so there was no way he would win this one.  
“Pancakes or eggs?” He asked Anne as he walked over to her.  
Anne turned his head to him and after she kissed hi, and the kids saying ‘eww’ Anne said, “Both.”  
They were both happy, with the little prince and princess, without knowing that baby number three was already in its way since two months ago.  
“As you say, milady.” Richard laughed.  
“Isn’t your Daddy a knight?” Anne asked her daughter.  
Her daughter shook her head, “Mama, Papa king. Mama Queen. Me pwincess, Ned horshie.”

With that, Richard left, a smile on his face, while beloved wife Anne laid in their bed with the two little kids. He was happy. They both had found love. At times, he remembered when he was a teen and when he used to think with Anne, how they wanted to be as adults. They never imagined, in their early teens that it would be like this. That they, Richard York, and Anne Neville, who considered each other siblings while they were young, would end up with each other. But then again, he was happy for it. He was glad that Anne was his, and that he was Anne’s because he wouldn’t have it other way. It was meant to be. For him, it was just kismet. Fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it.   
> -Annelise :)

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea while my six year old sister flirted with a the little brother of one of my friend. Hope you liked it. Remember to comment and let me know if it sucks or not! :)  
> -Elise


End file.
